Reencuentros Inesperados (4Ene)
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: John el Rojo decide matar a una mujer en Nueva York para cambiar de aires. Lisbon, junto a todo su equipo, se ven obligados a viajar a Nueva York para investigar el caso y ayudar al equipo que se encarga de él. Pero lo que no se esperan es que ambas jefas se conocen. Teresa Lisbon y Katherine Beckett habían sido las mejores amigas durante sus años en la academia de policía.
1. No puedes ser tú

Capitulo uno.

Sacramento amanecía como otro día cualquiera. El sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte mientras que muchas familias seguían disfrutando de su sueño o, en el peor de los casos, sufriendo con una pesadilla. Pero había una "familia" en especial. Una que, cada mañana se reunía en las oficinas del CBI.

El primero en llegar fue Patrick, o mejor dicho, él ya estaba allí. Como de costumbre, pasó la noche en el ático del edificio descansando sobre su cama y observando un punto indefinido en el techo. La última noticia que había recibido de John el Rojo le había dejado sin aliento. "¿Cómo es posible que sepa los 7 nombres de la lista?" se preguntaba una y otra vez. Era astuto, manipulador y había sido capaz de salir de cualquier aprieto, pero John el Rojo le superaba con creces. Siempre que pensaba que iban un paso por delante, el asesino en serie daba la vuelta a la tortilla y les ponía a ellos en la peor situación. Pero aquellas últimas palabras… "Hasta que me atrapes, o yo te atrape a ti" Estaba seguro de que no le haría daño físico. John el Rojo disfrutaba viéndole sufrir psicológicamente. Disfrutaba volverle loco, ir siempre adelantado y observarle perder la cabeza intentando buscar alguna pista nueva. Pero jamás le haría daño físico. Ese "O yo te atrape a ti" tenía un segundo significado. Se refería a atraparlo mentalmente, igual que hizo cuando asesinó a su mujer y a su hija. Y sabía de sobra a por quién iría para volver a hacerle sufrir de aquella manera.

Casi como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, aquellos ojos verdes que no se pudo sacar de la cabeza desde el primer día que los vio, cruzaron la gran puerta de acero. Se quedó en el borde, esperando a que el hombre le diera permiso para entrar.

- Lisbon, sabes que puedes entrar sin permiso. No te quedes en la puerta – Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, al notar su presencia.

La conocía desde hace casi 5 años. No le hacía falta verla para saber que era ella la que acababa de entrar. Su olor estaba grabado en su cerebro. Aquel ligero toque a canela que tanto le encantaba.

Desde que su mujer y su hija murieron y se propuso llevar a cabo su venganza, se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a enamorarse. Que no dejaría que nadie se acercara mucho a él para que no acabara mal. Pero aquella mujer, era especial. Si, especial. Era la única en la que confiaba plenamente. Era la única por la que pondría su mano al fuego sin temor a quemarse. Y el equipo del CBI dónde él estaba… Le habían dejado entrar poco a poco, hasta ocupar un gran lugar en aquella pequeña familia. Y a su vez, ellos se habían ido abriendo un hueco poco a poco en su corazón. Pero sobre todo ella.

¡Dios! John el Rojo sí que tenía que ser un médium. Le costaba sangre, sudor y lágrimas evitar que sus sentimientos hacia ella se le notasen. Y parecía que funcionaba bien. Pero de alguna forma u otra, él lo había descubierto y a ella no dudaría en torturarla y hacerla dios sabe cuántas cosas hasta, al final, matarla para hacerle sufrir de nuevo. No. No iba a permitir que eso ocurriera de nuevo. No dejaría que John el Rojo volviera a llevarse de su vida la única razón por la que seguía en pie.

- Jane – Se limitó a decir ella con voz entrecortada. Este, al escuchar la forma con la que Teresa había pronunciado su nombre, se levantó como un resorte de la cama y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es él. Ha vuelto.

Reunidos en la pequeña cocina de las oficinas del CBI se encontraba todo el equipo. Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho observaban la escena, intentando evitar hacer algún comentario desafortunado.

- No pienso dejar que una comisaría de Nueva York se una a nosotros en la investigación de John el Rojo. Él es mío – Decía Jane al borde de la desesperación.

Unos minutos antes, Lisbon les había informado de lo ocurrido. John el Rojo había matado a otra mujer. Solo que esta vez en la costa este del país. Bertram había tenido una reunión con ella y la había obligado a ir a la otra punta del país para ayudar al equipo que se encargaba del caso de Nueva York. A ella y a todo su equipo, incluido Jane.

Teresa sabía que él se iba a negar. Que se pondría furioso al saber la noticia y que perdería la cordura. Pero tenía que contárselo. Bueno, tenía que contárselo a todo el equipo. Pero quien más la preocupaba era él. Sabía que el resto no pondrían ninguna pega. A nadie le gustaba trabajar con otros equipos. Cada uno tenía su manera de trabajar y tener que fusionarse solo traía problemas, pero eran gajes de su oficio y quisieran o no tendrían que aceptarlos. Pero Jane, él era otro tema muy distinto. Sabía que no tendría que convencerle mucho para aceptar. Pero que otro equipo llevara el caso de John el Rojo, otro equipo muy lejos de él, eso le irritaba de tal manera que en más de una ocasión perdería los nervios. Ella lo sabía bien, y se aseguró de estar con él en todo momento desde que llegaran a Nueva York.

- Créeme que no es por gusto mío. Por lo visto, la capitana de esa comisaría busco información sobre John el Rojo y supo que nosotros estuvimos llevando el caso. Quiere ayuda con esto Jane, y no puedo negarme. Además, ¿No quieres pillarle? Quizá este sea el momento.

-¿El momento? – Bufó el rubio – No me vengas con esas Lisbon. John el Rojo no comete fallos.

- Y entonces, ¿Por qué ha atacado en Nueva York y no aquí? – Siguió insistiendo ella – Quizá se pensaba que allí no le reconocerían y no se molestó en ocultar algunas pruebas.

Tras esas palabras se hizo el silencio. Nadie decía nada. Lisbon esperaba haberle hecho entrar en razón, mientras que los otros tres integrantes del grupo seguían callados sin saber muy bien que decir. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Jane recogió su taza de té y se marchó del lugar. Teresa suspiró. Miró al resto de su equipo.

- ¿Puedo contar con vosotros? – Les preguntó.

- Pues claro – Respondió de inmediato la pelirroja. Cho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Rigsby la contesto algo parecido a Van Pelt.

- De acuerdo, el avión sale mañana por la mañana a las seis. Por favor sed puntuales. Yo intentaré convencer a Jane. El resto de día tomároslo libre. Hacer las maletas, relajaros. Lo que queráis. Nos vemos allí – Dijo mientras ponía rumbo al ático. Estaba seguro de que su asesor estaría allí.

Se paró frente a la puerta. Respiró hondo y se armó de valor para cruzar. Cuando entró, el panorama que se encontró no era el que se esperaba. Jane estaba guardando un par de trajes de tres piezas en una pequeña mochila. Se adentró en la habitación y se acercó a él, quedando un poco apartada. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras que Lisbon le observaba sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Cuando el rubio de rizos terminó de meter sus cosas en la mochila, se giró para quedarse de frente.

- Siento mi comportamiento de antes. Entiendo tu punto de vista, y le respeto Lisbon. Pero me gustaría que tú entendieses el mío. Sabes lo que significa John el Rojo para mí y … - Pero ella le interrumpió.

- Y no soportas que nadie más aparte de ti trate el caso. Jane te conozco. A mí tampoco me gusta tener que trabajar en otra comisaría y mucho menos lejos de aquí. Pero ese es mi trabajo. Y el tuyo también al ser asesor. No tienes por qué irte del CBI solo porque tengamos que compartir un caso… - Esta vez fue ella quien se vio interrumpida, pero no por palabras, sino por la carcajada de su compañero.

-¿De verdad pensabas que me marchaba del CBI? – Preguntó incrédulo Jane. – Me voy, si. Pero con vosotros. A Nueva York.

En ese instante, Lisbon sintió liberarse de un gran peso. Cuando entró al ático y vio a Jane guardando sus cosas en esa mochila notó como se derrumbaba por dentro. Aunque al principio no le soportaba, con el paso de tiempo ese hombre la había demostrado que, después de ese corazón destruido por todo el dolor que había pasado, todavía había una pequeña parte dispuesta a cambiar. Dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido muchos años atrás y volver a empezar. Y ella lo único que deseaba era poder empezar de cero con él.

- Idiota – Fue lo único que apuntó a decir y se marchó del lugar. Justó cuando cruzó la puerta para irse, volvió atrás y se asomó – El avión sale a las seis – Y tras oír la confirmación de su compañero se fue con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Tal y como acordaron, a las seis de la mañana, los cinco compañeros ya estaban en el avión dispuestos a adentrarse en un nuevo estado. Teresa se había pasado la noche en vela, pensando en cómo iban a ocurrir las cosas en los siguientes días. Miles de ideas y teorías se pasaban por su cabeza provocándola un insomnio que la duró toda la noche lo que hizo que se durmiera en el asiento pocos minutos después de que el avión despegara. Jane iba sentado con Lisbon en la zona derecha mientras que los otros tres estaban sentados juntos en los asientos del medio.

Patrick se permitió la libertad de observarla unos minutos mientras dormía plácidamente. Era tan preciosa, tan especial, tan única… Agitó un poco su cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos. Enseguida volvió John el Rojo a su mente y su semblante cambió por completo. No iban de vacaciones. Iban a investigar un caso. Un caso de John el Rojo. Tenía la sospecha de que el asesino en serie se tramaba algo. Empezó a pensar, a elucubrar en su mente como cada vez que lo hacía cuando John el Rojo estaba de por medio. Pero algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Lisbon se había apoyado en su hombro. Giró con delicadeza la cabeza para observarla mejor. Tal y como se imaginaba ella seguía dormida y con algún movimiento del avión la cabeza acabó sobre su hombro. Se acomodó él también en el asiento intentando no despertarla y una vez que estuvo a gusto cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lisbon se despertó al sentir como Jane se revolvía en el asiento. Abrió despacio los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta que tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro se quedó en shock. Se imaginaba que se estaba moviendo para intentar despertarla y así que ella apartara la cabeza, pero cuando se fue a levantar y disculparse por aquello, se percató de que Jane se había quedado quieto. Y no la había apartado. Simplemente se había dormido al igual que lo estaba ella unos minutos atrás. Sonrió y, casi sin poder evitarlo, volvió a dormirse bajo la comodidad que el brazo de su compañero le ofrecía.

- Jane – Varios segundos en silencio – Jane – Esta vez notó como le movían ligeramente – Jane despierta, ya estamos llegando – Van Pelt intentaba despertarle. Tanto él como Lisbon se habían dormido durante todo el viaje y ninguno de los dos parecían espabilarse. Como la joven pelirroja era la que más cercana estaba a ellos, fue quien empezó a llamar a Jane y al ver que este no le respondía decidió moverle un poco. Patrick al oír su nombre abrió los ojos poco a poco y cuando se desperezó empezó a llamar a Lisbon. Cuando esta también se hubo despertado, sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse al ver a Jane mirándola. Sin quitarla el ojo de encima. Ella seguía apoyada en su hombro pero él no hizo ningún amago de quitarla. Cuando Lisbon se apartó de él miró hacia la ventana para evitar que su compañero la viera roja como un tomate. Odiaba que sus mejillas se coloraran tan rápidamente y más aún si lo hacían por culpa de Jane.

La voz de la azafata avisando de que se tenían que poner los cinturones para el aterrizaje llamó su atención y mientras se le abrochaba empezó a pensar que haría a partir de ahora.

Tenían muchas pistas sobre John el Rojo. Demasiadas para no encontrarle todavía. Pero debería contárselas al equipo al que se unirían en Nueva York y ni ella ni Van Pelt, ni Rigsby, ni Cho estaban contentos con eso. Y ya no hablemos de Jane. En este momento, se apostaría lo que fuese a que, cada cosa nueva que encontrara se lo guardaría para él. Y aquello le torturaría poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto en el que perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba. ¿tanto le costaba confiar en ella? Siempre que la había necesitado, ella había estado allí a su lado. Para cualquier cosa. Pero en cuanto entraba John el Rojo, se cerraba en banda. Aquello la frustraba de tal manera, que más de una vez pensó en mandar a la mierda el caso y que se encargara él solito. Pero al final acababa recapacitando y quedándose a su lado.

- Lisbon…¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Soltó Jane de repente. Teresa dio un pequeño saltito. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se esperaba que la llamara.

- Claro, dime – Dijo, cediendo como hacía siempre

- Si de verdad el caso se trata de John el Rojo, necesito que me cuentes a mí primero cualquier cosa que averigües y luego ya decido yo si contárselo al resto o no – Se quedó incrédula. ¿Cómo podía pedirla algo así? Se estaba jugando su trabajo si hacía eso. Bueno, ya se le había jugado más de una vez por Jane y todavía seguía pensando en cómo no estaba dirigiendo tráfico por la cantidad de broncas que la habían echado pero hacerlo fuera de su estado era un tema muy distinto. Allí ella no tenía el poder. Lo tenía el equipo al que se unirían. Se quedó unos minutos pensando, durante los cuales, el rubio no había perdido el contacto visual con ella. Lisbon sabía que Jane no se rendiría asique pensó como usar eso a su favor.

- Esta bien – Patrick sonrió – Siempre y cuando tu hagas lo mismo conmigo – La sonrisa se le borró de la cara. – Cualquier cosa que encuentres sobre John el Rojo me lo dirás – Jane, por primera vez en aquella conversación, desvió la vista pensado que decir. No quería meterla en esto. No quiso meterla desde un principio pero ella era tan testaruda que se negó en rotundo abandonar el caso - ¿Trató? – Volvió a insistir ella, levantando su mano.

- Trato – Respondió él. Si accedía a hacer lo que Lisbon le pedía, estaría informado de todo lo que ocurría y si las cosas se ponían feas, se encargaría de alguna forma en dejarla de lado respecto a la investigación. Quería mantenerla a salvo.

El viaje se les había hecho bastante corto. Jane y Lisbon se le pasaron dormidos mientras que los otros tres charlaron animadamente durante todo el trayecto. Nada más bajar del avión y empezar a recorrer las calles de la ciudad en el coche que les había ofrecido la comisaría donde trabajarían, Lisbon empezó a recordar viejos tiempos. Había hecho la academia aquí, en Nueva York. Mantuvo relación con muchas personas pero solo hubo una con la que todavía mantenía contacto. Una que había pasado por algo parecido a ella en su vida: la muerte de un familiar cercano, y eso las juntó todavía más. Se habían tratado como hermanas. Pero todo cambió cuando, al salir de la academia, ella se fue a California, dónde había vivido desde pequeña y su amiga se quedó en Nueva York. De aquello hacían ya más de diez años. Hasta incluso llegarían a quince, no estaba muy segura. Llevaban sin verse desde entonces. Pero, cada cierto tiempo se llaman por teléfono y se contaban todo tipo de cosas. Desde los últimos casos que habían resuelto hasta lo enamoradas que estaban ambas de sus respectivos compañeros. Si, en definitiva, aprovecharía que estaba aquí para quedar con ella.

El coche se paró frente a un gran edificio con banderas colgadas en la entrada. Estas, se ondeaban con el viento y daban al edificio un aire más sofisticado.

Se bajaron del vehículo y se quedaron observando el lugar. No era muy diferente a Sacramento. Si, había más gente pero la diferencia no era muy grande. El conductor del coche les informó que llevaría sus pertenencias al hotel que les había ofrecido la comisaría 12th mientras estuvieran allí y arrancó para, pocos segundos después, perderse entre la multitud de coches que circulaban a esa hora por las calles.

"Comisaría 12th" pensó Lisbon. Miró la entrada del edificio, y efectivamente, era la 12th. La mujer tenía un extraño presentimiento. Le sonaba demasiado aquel número. Le resultaba familiar pero no daba con el por qué. Decidió dejarlo estar al ver como sus cuatro compañeros traspasaban las puertas.

Mientras tanto, en esa misma comisaría, dos mujeres mantenían una fuerte conversación.

- Capitán, con el mismísimo respeto. No entiendo por qué un equipo de Sacramento tiene que venir a ayudarnos con el caso – Una de ellas expresaba su punto de vista ante su superior.

- Inspectora, no voy a permitir que venga aquí y me diga lo que tengo o no que hacer. Hablé con sus superiores y estuvieron de acuerdo en mandar a los integrantes de esa comisaría para aportar su punto de vista y sus conocimientos. Así que, ahora, hágame el favor de salir ahí fuera y, junto a sus compañeros, recibir amablemente al equipo que estará a punto de entrar por esas puertas.

No hicieron falta más palabras. La inspectora entendió enseguida que nada haría cambiar de opinión a su superior. Salió del despacho y les informó a los cuatro hombres que la esperaban sobre lo ocurrido. Ninguno de ellos estuvo alegre con la respuesta de su capitana pero no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar y esperar sin ninguna ilusión la llegada del nuevo equipo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor empezaron a abrirse, se oyó un suspiro que provenía de la única mujer que se encontraba allí. Pero rápidamente lo cambio por una mirada de sorpresa.

Imposible. Era la única palabra que se pasaba por su cabeza. No, no podía ser ella. No podía ser la única persona con la que había compartido su duro pasado durante aquellos años en la academia. No podía ser la mujer que pasó por lo mismo que ella y que la ayudó en cada momento que la necesitó. Simplemente no podía ser ella.

Por su parte, Lisbon repetía exactamente la misma expresión que la mujer. Misma cara de sorpresa. Mismos pensamientos. Mismo asombro.

- ¡¿Tess?! – Apuntó a decir la mujer que esperaba impaciente juntos a sus cuatro compañeros.

- ¡¿Kate?! – Gritó Lisbon mientras ambas echaban a correr para fundirse en un gran abrazo.


	2. Ponerse al día

**Capítulo 2. "Ponerse al día"**

Cuando la dijeron que tendría que compartir el caso con otra comisaría de Sacramento se negó en rotundo. El asesinato se había cometido en Nueva York, no en California. Ellos no pintaban nada. Lo habló con Ryan y Espósito y estaban de acuerdo con ella. A nadie le gustaba que se entrometieran en su trabajo. Además, ya lo tenían muy visto cuando el FBI les robaba el caso y se negaban a darles información alegando que era "Seguridad Nacional". Sobre todo ella, quien estuvo trabajando durante una temporada con ellos, hasta que fue despedida al revelar alguna información "secreta" a sus antiguos compañeros. Por suerte, allí estaba, trabajando de nuevo en la 12th junto a su prometido y a sus dos fieles amigos/compañeros/hermanos.

Esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de la comisaría y que empezó a valorar más aún durante su tiempo en el FBI. El sentimiento familiar que desprendía la 12th era único. Si formabas parte de él, te sentías acogido y protegido. Hasta Castle se sentía así sin ni siquiera ser policía. O al menos no tener placa, porque su cerebro si era de poli. Y nadie ajeno a esa comisaría se podía permitir el lujo de aparecer allí y tomar las riendas del caso.

Nadie, excepto Lisbon.

Cuando la vio cruzar las puertas del ascensor creyó estar en un sueño. Hacía más de diez años que no se veían. Si, habían hablado por teléfono pero no era lo mismo. Por eso decidió guardarse para ella la relación que tenía con Castle y mucho menos contarla que estaba prometida con él. Quería ver su cara cuando se lo contara. Estaba segura que se alegraría por ella. Tanto como se alegraría ella misma si Lisbon la dijera que por fin había dado el paso con Jane.

Jane. Sin haberle visto nunca sentía que ya le conocía desde hace muchísimos años. Teresa le había contado tantas cosas sobre él. Sobre él y sobre todo su equipo. Sabía que Van Pelt, la joven pelirroja tenía una relación con uno de los dos hombres. Al principio dudo saber quién era Rigsby pero después se acordó que Cho era asiático y enseguida supo quién era quien. También sabía que Kimbal no era de muchas palabras pero que podías contar con él siempre que lo necesitaras. Y también sabía el duro pasado del asesor.

A su vez, Lisbon sentía algo similar. Conocía a Castle por sus libros. Era famoso. Pero Kate la había contado infinidad de cosas sobre él. Que si era valiente, divertido, egocéntrico, mujeriego, simpático, atento, cariñoso, romántico, dulce, bromista, listillo… tantos adjetivos la había dicho que hasta algunos eran contradictorios. Pero eso era el amor. Querer a una persona sin importar nada. También la había hablado sobre sus dos compañeros, Espósito a quien reconoció rápidamente por el moreno de su piel y al otro hombre, Ryan. Sabía que los dos eran como sus hermanos mayores y que la protegían siempre que podían. También conocía a Lanie. Sabía que era una de las mejores amigas de Kate en Nueva York. Con quien se desahogaba en persona. Porque también lo hacía con ella, pero por teléfono.

Se separaron del abrazó y se sonrieron mutuamente para volver a abrazarse. Después de tantos años no podían creer que estuvieran juntas de nuevo. Tenían tantas cosas que contarse que…

- Bueno, ¿es que no nos vais a presentar? – Las interrumpió Castle con una gran sonrisa. Había visto a Beckett desprender felicidad en cuanto vio a la otra mujer salir del ascensor. Y se alegraba por ello.

- Oh, claro – Contesto Kate separándose de su amiga – Chicos, esta es Teresa Lisbon, agente del CBI en Sacramento.

- Y ella es Kate Beckett inspectora de la comisaría 12th de Nueva York – Les comentó a sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Jane vio lo feliz que estaba su compañera. Aquella sonrisa que tenía la mujer hacía que sonriera él también sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué os conocéis? – Interrumpió esta vez Jane – Porque en cuanto os habéis visto, habéis echado a correr para abrazaros y se os ha quedado toda la comisaría mirando.

- Estuvimos juntas en la academia – Contestó Kate – Tu debes de ser Jane ¿Verdad? – Al ver como el rubio asentía con la cabeza continuó hablando – Es como si te conociera de toda la vida – Al oír esas palabras, Lisbon abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su amiga con enfado.

- Así que, vas hablando de mi por ahí – La picó Jane con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Lisbon no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran igual de rojas como un tomate y Beckett se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

- Oh, no te hagas ilusiones. También sé que te llamas Rigsby – Le señaló – Van Pelt y Cho – Repitió la misma acción que hizo con el primero con los otros dos, intentando arreglar un poco la situación en la que había metido a su amiga.

- Y vosotros debéis de ser Ryan, Espósito y Castle – Dijo Teresa, escabulléndose de la anterior conversación.

- Castle, Richard Castle, ¿El escritor de novelas de misterio? – Preguntó con asombro Rigsby.

- El mismo – Respondió el aludido.

- Tío, tus libros son la bomba.

- Lo sé – Le volvió a contestar el escritor con voz infantil.

Las dos amigas se volvieron a mirar. Lisbon la preguntó con la mirada si estaba con el escritor y ella se limitó a levantar los hombros. Se lo contaría pero no ahora delante de todos. Ya tendrían tiempo de ponerse al día.

- Le sienta bien el pelo largo Agente Lisbon – La dijo Beckett con cierto retintín.

- A usted también Inspectora Beckett – Respondió ella con el mismo tono.

Ambas amigas estallaron en carcajadas mientras que el resto las miraban sin entender lo que ocurría. Y así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que Gates salió de su oficina.

- Inspectora Beckett, he traído al otro equipo para que cierren el caso y den con ese asesino en serie. No para que se diviertan, riéndose a carcajada limpia en la comisaria. Veo que son amigas. Queden después del turno y cuéntense las cosas que quieran, pero ahora quiero formalidad. Pónganse a trabar y no quiero ni una risa más. ¿Entendido? – Dijo con firmeza.

- Si señor – Contestó ella sin saber muy bien dónde meterse. Al ver a su amiga se olvidó por completo del caso. Cosa que les pasó al resto también.

Jane ignoró el caso de John el Rojo al ver lo feliz que estaba Lisbon. Verla sonreír era la máxima alegría que podían darle. Y al ver a Beckett sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dedujo enseguida que debían de haber sido muy buenas amigas. Teresa no era una persona que se abriera fácilmente a los demás pero con aquella mujer todo era diferente. Se la veía alegre y cómoda. Pero cuando la capitana salió de su despacho y les echo la reprimenda, John el Rojo se apoderó de toda su mente. Aquel era el poder que tenía el hombre sobre Jane. Un poder que solo una persona lograba dominar. Lisbon.

- Si es que Beckett – La reprendió Espósito en broma mientras negaba con la cabeza fingiendo decepción.

- Cállate – Le soltó ella mientras pensaba como dividir los equipos – De acuerdo, Lisbon y Jane vendrán con nosotros – Dijo señalándose a sí misma y a Castle – Van Pelt, según me ha contado Tess, se te da bien la informática ¿no?

- Si – Contestó ella sonriendo. La hacía gracia el apodo con el que la detective llamaba a su jefa.

- Entonces, irás con Ryan. Él es el cerebrito – El detective de ojos azules sonrió ante aquella ocurrencia y se fue con la joven pelirroja hacía su mesa para hacerla un hueco – Vosotros tres iréis juntos. Seguro que os llevareis bien – Les guiñó un ojo y vio como Cho, Rigsby y Espósito se dirigían a su vez a la mesa del último.

Kate por su parte, arrimó una silla a la mesa para que Lisbon se pudiera sentar. Castle, con gran rapidez, trajo otra silla idéntica a la suya propia para el rubio asesor del CBI.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados y preparados, se acercaron a la pizarra blanca y Beckett empezó a informarles de lo que llevaban hasta ahora.

- La víctima es Sakae Brooks. 27 años. Trabajaba como camarera en el bar Robinson's Sons. Tenía un novio, Brian Reinols. Hablamos con él pero dice que jamás se metió en líos como para que la mataran.

- Si de verdad la mató John el Rojo, no estaría en ningún lío. Simplemente la vio y decidió que sería su próxima víctima – La interrumpió Jane – ¿Cómo encontraron sus cadáver?

- Estaba en su habitación, tumbada sobre la cama. Nada más abrir la puerta lo primero que ves es esto – Dijo Kate, señalando la sonrisa característica de John el Rojo.

- Es su firma. La primera cosa que alguien ve es la cara en la pared. Primero ves la cara, y entonces lo sabes. Sabes lo que ha pasado y sientes temor. Entonces, y sólo entonces, es cuando ves el cuerpo de la víctima. Siempre en ese orden – Explicó el rubio con cierto dolor. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que continuó - ¿Había algo más? ¿Algún detalle? Cualquier cosa es fundamental.

Al oír la desesperación que intentaba ocultar el asesor al pronunciar las preguntas, Kate entendió lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo. Si, ella también sufrió cuando mataron a su madre, pero a él le habían robado a las dos personas a las que más quería. A su mujer y a su hija. Enseguida se le paso a la detective por la cabeza un tiempo futuro, donde ella y su prometido ya estuvieran casados y con un hijo, y que de la noche a la mañana, ellos no estuvieran. Que hubieran sido asesinados por su culpa. Por su arrogancia. Por su hipocresía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y volvió al presente. Estaban esperando su respuesta.

- Si hay un detalle – Dijo sabiendo las consecuencias que traería lo que diría ahora – Sus uñas de los pies… estaban pintadas con su propia sangre – A pesar de no saber mucho sobre John el Rojo, Beckett sabía lo que significaba que la uñas estuvieran pintadas. Lisbon se lo había contado. Recordaba cada palabra de aquella conversación por teléfono que tuvo con ella hacía unos años atrás.

_- Beckett – Contestó como de costumbre. Cogió el teléfono sin mirar quien estaba en la otra línea por eso usó su apellido._

_- Kate – Al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre, con que fragilidad lo decía, supo que algo iba realmente mal._

_- Tess, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

_- Jane – Se limitó a decir ella. Estaba segura de que su amiga la escucharía sin interrumpirla. Que la apoyaría. Que estaría a su lado a pesar de estar separados por cientos de Km de distancia._

_La contó todo lo ocurrido mientras se aguantaba el llanto. Pero cuando terminó no lo pudo reprimir más – Está destrozado Kate. Lo de las uñas ha sido demasiado para él. Le veo sufrir cada día. ¿Qué puedo hacer? _

La cara de Jane cambió por completo al oír que la víctima tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas. Entonces confirmó su teoría de que John el Rojo había matado a esa mujer para seguir con el juego y traerles a Nueva York. Para que Lisbon se reencontrara con su amiga y así, de alguna manera que todavía no daba con ella, hacerle sufrir más aún. Tenía que conseguir mantenerla alejada de John el Rojo. Lo llevaba pensando durante mucho tiempo, y mientras estaban en Sacramento lo había "conseguido". Pero ahora, en Nueva York, y con una de sus mejores amigas… le sería imposible apartarla.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano posada sobre su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad. Era ella, tan amable como siempre, tan oportuna. Se estaba derrumbando por dentro y su compañera lo sabía. Solo que se confundía de razón. Estaba seguro que Lisbon pensaba que se derrumbaba porque también pintó las uñas a su mujer, pero se derrumbaba porque quería mantenerla a salvo y no podría. No ahora que se había metido ella también de lleno en el caso. Ella y sus compañeros del CBI y, para correr más peligro aún, su mejor amiga y todo el equipo de esta.

- ¿Que os parece si nos tomamos el día de hoy libre? Ya nos encargaremos del caso mañana. Además, es algo tarde y no se vosotros, pero yo estoy cansado del viaje – Mentira. No lo estaba. Es más, estaba como una rosa porque se le pasó durmiendo con la cabeza de Lisbon sobre su hombro. Pero no quería dar vueltas al caso. No ahora que tenía la mente llena de un montón de teorías. Teorías que resolvería a la noche para estar al 100% al día siguiente.

Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby y Lisbon se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que dijo el asesor. Tenían que haber escuchado mal. Eso pensaban los cuatro. Pero no. Jane había propuesto dejar el caso de John el Rojo por un día.

Lisbon se mentalizó en ese momento que Jane se tramaba algo. Algo que no era bueno. Y que tendría que estar alerta en cada momento. No quería que hiciera una estupidez.

Media hora después, los detectives de la 12th junto a la forense y los agentes del CBI, estaban conversando tranquilamente, sentados en una de las mesas del Old Haunt. Cuando Jane propuso dejar el caso por hoy, Castle invitó a todos a tomar unas copas en su bar y así conocerse un poco más. A todos les gustó la idea y allí estaban, haciéndose preguntas los unos a los otros.

- ¿Desde cuando trabajas con ellos? – Preguntó Jane al otro asesor. Este sonrió y miro hacia arriba, simulando que pensaba. Aunque se sabía de sobra la respuesta. Jamás podría olvidar el día en el que vio por primera vez aquellos ojos de los que tanto estaba enamorado.

- Hará unos seis años – Miró a su prometida y sonrió de nuevo. Esta le sonrió también y miró a su amiga.

- ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó el escritor a Patrick. Este se rio.

- Diez años – Contestó con rapidez Teresa – Diez años aguantándolo y recibiendo broncas por su culpa – Dijo frustrada pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- No sé qué es peor, si recibir broncas o tener que aguantar sus descabelladas teorías – Soltó Beckett con resignación, acompañado de las risas de Esposito, Ryan y Lanie.

- ¿Debo recordarte que mis teorías han resuelto más de un caso? – Contestó el con falsa indignación.

Kate sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su vaso y bebía de él. Fue entonces cuando a Lisbon se le desencajó la mandíbula y soltó un grito ahogado que alertó a sus compañeros.

- Lisbon, ¿Estas bien? – Se preocupó el rubio. Ella asintió con la cabeza atónita mientras miraba a su amiga quien no paraba de sonreír. "Había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta para ser Tess" Pensó Kate y dejó estar el asunto para hablarlo cuando estuviera a solas con ella.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas cayó la noche. Todas las dudas que tuvieran los unos de los otros fueron respondidas en ese tiempo y las dos amigas contaban alguna anécdota que las ocurrió cuando eran jóvenes. Ambas se veían felices al reencontrarse.

Cuando salían del bar para despedirse e irse cada uno a su "casa" Jane reparó en algo y la duda pudo con él.

- Antes de irnos, una pregunta para las dos – El asesor llamó la atención de todos – Cunado estábamos en la comisaría, ¿A que vino aquel comentario del pelo?

Ambas mujeres se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. Jane había conocido a Lisbon con el pelo corto, y Castle a su vez, conoció a Kate con el pelo corto.

- Acabábamos de salir de la academia. Era nuestro último día juntas ya que acepté el trabajo en el CBI y me marcharía a Sacramento – Empezó contando la historia Lisbon, pero se iban intercambiando.

- Quedamos con unos amigos y, bueno, nos emborrachamos. Hicimos una apuesta en la cual si perdíamos nos tendríamos que cortar el pelo.

- Perdimos. Aunque creo que es obvio.

Cuando los del CBI estaban a punto de marcharse hacia su hotel, Kate se acercó a Castle y le susurró algo. Este asintió comprendiéndola e inmediatamente Beckett grito el nombre de su amiga. La aludida se giró y vio como Kate se acercaba.

- ¿Y si te quedas en mi apartamento esta noche? Nos tenemos que poner al día – La propuso. Lisbon sonrió y se despidió de sus compañeros para marcharse con ella. A pesar de quererla muchísimo y de su gran intriga por saber aquello de lo que se dio cuenta en el bar, sabía de sobra que terminarían hablando de Jane. Y que no podría aguantar todo el peso. Aunque, ya había hablado sobre el tema con Kate más veces y había estado ahí para ella siempre. Sonrió al pensar que esta vez no sería distinto y ambas mujeres pusieron rumbo al apartamento de la detective.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que pasarás a ser la Señora Castle? – Exclamó Lisbon nada más entrar por la puerta del apartamento de su amiga.

- No me has preguntado – Se limitó a responder ella, invitándola a sentarse en el sofá.

- Oh venga ya. Y ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? Cuéntamelo todo – Kate se rio ante la impaciencia de su amiga y comenzó a contarla la historia.

- ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que estuve a punto de pillar al que mandó matar a mi madre y que me quedé colgando de una azotea? – La preguntó mientras iba a la cocina a por dos cervezas.

- Sí. ¿Maddox?

- Ese mismo. Bueno, pues mientras estaba colgando de la azotea me puse a pensar – Se oyeron un par de chasquidos y Kate apareció de nuevo por el salón con las cervezas abiertas – Y acabé en la puerta de Castle, empapada hasta los huesos, declarándole todo lo que sentía por él – Vio cómo su amiga abría los ojos de par en par y una gran sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro – Ahora ya nos ves, en pocos meses… estaré casada con el hombre al que amo – Dijo mientras se miraba la mano izquierda y giraba ligeramente el anillo de compromiso con una gran sonrisa.

- Cuanto me alegro por ti – La abrazó y notó como del rostro de su amiga se humedecía de la alegría. - Y ¿desde cuándo estáis prometidos?

- Hará unos… tres o cuatro meses – Al ver que Teresa iba a preguntar cómo pasó, se adelantó – Me llegó una oferta del FBI para trabajar con ellos. Fui a una entrevista, sin decírselo a Castle y acabamos discutiendo por ello. Estuvimos varios días sin hablarnos hasta que nos reunimos en los columpios del parque y empezó a darme un discurso. Estaba completamente serio y pensaba que iba a romper conmigo. Pero de repente le veo arrodillarse en el suelo y sacar el anillo – Al recordarlo, Kate no pudo evitar sentir una alegría infinita.

- Oh, que romántico. Extraño, pero romántico – Ambas mujeres se rieron. Ahora llegaba la parte dura – Ojala me fueran a mí las cosas igual de bien con Jane – Suspiró. Kate la cogió con cariño de las manos. A ella la iba todo bien. Más que bien. Pero en cambio, a Lisbon, las cosas iban de mal en peor – Estoy harta – soltó de repente – Es perfecto. Está a mi lado cuando lo necesito, me hace reír, me cabrea, me divierte. Es simplemente perfecto. Pero cuando John el Rojo aparece todo cambia. Se convierte en alguien frío. No confía en nadie y se distancia poco a poco de nosotros. Y… ya estoy harta – Se desahogó por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- He de decir que entiendo a Jane. Ya me viste. Antes no hacía más que pensar en encontrar al asesino de mi madre. O mejor dicho al que mandó que la mataran. Estaba cegada por la venganza al igual que lo está Jane. Y entiendo esos cambios repentinos. A mí también me ocurrían. Cada vez que el caso de mi madre salía a la luz, veía el miedo en los ojos de Castle pero no podía evitar seguir investigando porque sentía que si dejaba su caso apartado la defraudaría. Estoy segura de que eso es lo mismo que le pasa a Patrick – Se sinceró Beckett. Ahora más que nunca tenía que apoyar a su amiga – Al igual que estoy segura de que está enamorado de ti – Vio como una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de los labios de Lisbon.

- Pues yo no creo igual – Contestó con cierta amargura.

- Solo tienes que ver la forma en la que te mira. No puede quitarte los ojos de encima – Vio cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían y sonrió. La tomaría el pelo un rato - ¿Tienes por ahí tu móvil?

- Claro, toma – Se le tendió y enseguida se arrepintió de habérselo dado al ver la sonrisa traviesa que tenía - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó algo alterada.

- Voy a llamar a Jane y le diré que te pusiste como un tomate mientras hablábamos de tus sentimientos por él.

- No eres capaz – Soltó con superioridad. Pero enseguida cambio su rostro al oír la voz somnolienta del consultor en la otra línea.

- Oh hola Patrick, soy Kate la amiga de Teresa – Contestó mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sofá y echaba a correr esquivando a Lisbon.

- Kate, dame el teléfono – Decía ella en vano.

- ¿Hola? Sigo aquí, ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – Preguntó Jane tras estar varios minutos esperando que le hablaran.

- ¿Qué qué pasa? Pues veras, estábamos hablando Teresa y yo cuando…

- Cuando nada – Interrumpió mirándola furiosa.

- ¡Oh venga ya! No puedes dejarme con la intriga Lisbon – Se le oyó decir a Jane. Kate sonrió.

- Eso Tess, no puedes dejarle con la intriga.

- Esta me la vas a pagar – Intentó quitarla en móvil pero, al igual que ella, tenía buenos reflejos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Llamando a Castle por teléfono y diciéndole que le quiero mucho y que estoy locamente enamorada de él? Créeme, ya lo sabe.

- ¡Vas a morir! – Gritó Lisbon echando a correr más rápido hacia su amiga.

- Os dejo con vuestra discusión. Buenas noches – Dijo Patrick mientras oía la carcajada de Kate y las palabras de enfado que soltaba Lisbon. Segundos después oyeron pitidos continuos indicando que Jane había colgado el teléfono y Kate paró de golpe. Le tendió el teléfono y la sonrió. Estaba segura de que conseguiría emparejarles antes de que se volvieran a Sacramento.

Mientras tanto, Jane volvía a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesilla de su habitación. "Mujeres" se dijo para sí mismo cuando miró la hora. Las 4.30. Le despertaron de madrugada para llamarle y luego no decirle nada. Se volvió a acomodar en la cama e intento dormirse. No había entendido nada de la llamada y pensó en la cara de sueño que llevarían las dos al día siguiente. Pero unos minutos después, sonrió al darse cuenta. Kate le había dicho indirectamente que Lisbon estaba locamente enamorada de él.


	3. Amenazas y confesiones

¡Hola hola hola!

Lo primero de todo, siento muchísimo mi tardanza. Hoy me han dado las vacaciones de Navidad en el instituto lo que quiere decir que hace apenas una semana estaba hasta arriba de exámenes trimestrales y tenía que dedicar todo mi tiempo a ellos. Eso sumando a que este capítulo, al tener muchas cosas y muy importantes quería que todo quedase bien encajado y eso me ha echo demorar más la publicación.

Lo segundo, agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews y a las que eligen como favorito y siguen tanto a mí como a mis historias. Lo que más me anima a seguir escribiendo es ver los reviews de la gente y saber que mis historias gustan, que mi forma de escribir les hace sentir que ha pasado de verdad y que no es solo una idea loca de una fan.

Lo tercero, pues lo de siempre, que ojala disfruten del capítulo :)

PD: Como no creo que actualice hasta después de las fiestas... ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! Que solo nos quedan 10 días de diciembre así que aprovecharlos al máximo, que no volveremos a vivir este año. Oh y, feliz primer día de invierno.

21/12/2013

* * *

**Capítulo 3. "Amenazas y confesiones"**

Al día siguiente y, para asombro de Jane, las primeras en llegar fueron las dos mujeres. Castle y él se habían encontrado en la puerta de la comisaría y subieron juntos. Durante los pocos minutos que pasaron a solos ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían varias cosas en común. Se cayeron bien. Aunque solo fuesen por unos minutos.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, los dos asesores pudieron ver a sus respectivas "jefas" trabajando codo con codo. Tanto Lisbon como Beckett tenían un café en sus manos y estaban apoyadas en la mesa de la segunda, observando la pizarra blanca, la cual en esos instantes estaba llena de apuntes, fotografías y notas. Al ver las tazas, los hombres se miraron las manos. Cada uno llevaba dos vasos. Castle con dos cafés y Jane con un café y un té. Muy pocas veces la llevaba un café, pero al encontrarse con Castle en la entrada de la comisaría y verle con los dos vasos, decidió comprarle uno a Teresa.

Se acercaron a ellas y las tendieron los cafés. Estas se sobresaltaron al verles. Estaban tan concentradas que no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado. Kate tomó el café y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. En cambio, Lisbon frunció el ceño al ver a su acompañante ofreciéndola el vaso. Kate vio su reacción y no pudo evitar hablar.

- Oh vamos Tess, encima de que el pobre se molesta en traerte el café le miras así – Jane miró a Teresa para reafirmar lo que dijo y a ella solo la quedó aceptarle y sonreírle. Aunque por dentro estuviera deseando cogerle y sonreír como una tonta con aquel bonito gesto.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el rubio cuando vio que Lisbon había terminado de beber un poco del líquido.

- No hemos averiguado gran cosa. Sobre la vida de la víctima, no hay nada que llame la atención. Consiguió su trabajo hace dos años, no la despidieron, ni la llamaron la atención. Según el dueño del bar, Sakae era una de sus mejores empleadas. Puntual, educada y con modales – Informó Lisbon.

- ¿Y sobre su dinero? – Preguntó el escritor.

- Tampoco hay nada alarmante. Sus ingresos mensuales eran más o menos los mismos. El novio esta de camino. Quizá él pueda darnos algo por dónde empezar a investigar – Dijo Beckett pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-No hace falta que venga. Ya os lo dije ayer. John el Rojo no tiene ningún motivo para haber matado a esa pobre chica. Simplemente la vio y decidió que sería su próxima víctima – Jane como siempre, seguía siendo igual de impertinente. Lisbon iba a hablar pero Kate la interrumpió.

- Da igual, hablaremos con él para intentar averiguar algo más. Hasta entonces, seguiremos buscando por aquí. Ocho ojos ven mejor que cuatro – Y tras esas palabras, les tendió a cada uno de los hombres unas carpetas para que se pusieran manos a la obra.

En una oficina de correos cercana a la comisaría, un hombre con gafas de sol y sombrero llamaba la atención de la gente. Se dirigió a una mujer que trabajaba allí y le tendió un paquete. No dijo nada más y salió por la puerta. La mujer, extrañada por aquel comportamiento, miró el paquete y comprobó que había una nota adjunta a él. La leyó y se acercó rápidamente a su superior para informarle de lo ocurrido.

Media hora después de que los dos asesores llegasen a la comisaría, Espósito y Ryan aparecían por la puerta, seguidos por Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho. Los cinco venían charlando animadamente. Cuando se acercaron a sus mesas vieron a Castle y Beckett observando con detenimiento la sala de descanso.

- ¿Qué es lo que miráis con tanto interés? –Preguntó Espósito mientras depositaba el abrigo en su silla.

- Lisbon entró a la sala de descanso a por un café e inmediatamente Jane se levantó de su asiento y la siguió hasta allí – Se limitó a decir Castle sin quitar la mirada del sitio.

- Oh eso es típico de Jane cuando quiere algo. La jefa siempre cae y acaba consiguiéndolo todo – Respondió Rigsby a su no-pregunta.

- Bueno, dejémosles que hablen – Interrumpió Beckett – El novio de Sakae está en camino. Castle y yo nos encargaremos de hablar con él y si esos dos salen de allí antes de que llegue – Miró a su amiga y al asesor – me imagino que se unirán también. Ryan y Van Pelt, quiero que miréis las cintas de video de las cámaras de seguridad tanto del apartamento como del trabajo de la víctima – Al ver a los dos asentir con la cabeza y marcharse a cumplir con su labor siguió hablando – Vosotros tres ir al bar y hablar con los dueños. Puede que encontremos algo allí.

- Entendido – El moreno agarró su chaqueta y se marchó al ascensor, seguido de Rigsby y Cho.

- Y bien Castle, ¿Qué teoría se te está pasando por la cabeza? – Le preguntó Beckett una vez que se quedaron a solas.

- Teorías ninguna. Pero que sepas inspectora que esta noche la he echado en falta en mi cama.

- Vaya, ¿esa es la mejor manera que tienes de decirme que me has echado de menos? Cualquiera diría que eres escritor – Levantó una ceja y le sonrió. Rick la sonrió también y cuando iba a decirla algo, esta se levantó y se dirigió al ascensor.

El novio de la víctima había llegado.

Mientras tanto en la sala de descanso Lisbon intentaba librase de Jane como podía.

- ¿A qué vino la llamada de anoche?

- ¿Qué llamada? – La mujer se hizo la sorda, quería evadir el tema.

- Oh no me vengas con esas Lisbon. ¿Me lo cuentas o tengo que preguntárselo a ella? – Señaló a Beckett y vio que entraba con el novio de la víctima y Castle en una sala contigua.

- Pregúntaselo a ella – Se limitó a contestar y una vez dicho, tomó un trago del café. Trataba de taparse las mejillas con la taza ya que al recordar la conversación, sus mejillas se habían colorado. En cuanto reaccionó, vio a Jane saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose a donde habían entrado los otros tres. Suspiró pensando que se había librado y dejó la taza en el fregadero para unirse con sus compañeros.

Pero cuando salió un hombre la paró.

- Perdone, ¿la inspectora Beckett? – Preguntó un hombre vestido con un mono amarillo y azul.

- Ahora mismo está ocupada – Lisbon le examinó por encima. Tenía pinta de repartidor - ¿Quiere que la avise?

- No hace falta. ¿Sabe cuál es su mesa? Se lo dejaré allí – Teresa le señaló la mesa de su amiga y observó al hombre depositar el paquete allí y dejar una nota encima de él. Se debatió unos segundos si acercarse y mirarle o meterse en la sala con el resto. Decidió hacer lo último y unirse a ellos. Ya habría tiempo más tarde de revisar el paquete.

Con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido, abrió la puerta de la sala. Kate la miró y volvió a clavar su vista en el novio. Lisbon se acercó a ella y se sentó en el mismo sofá.

- ¿Recuerda si tuvo algún problema mientras trabajaba en los últimos meses? – Preguntó Beckett. El novio negó con la cabeza.

- No. O al menos no me lo dijo. Todo iba bien ¿Sabe? – Brian miró al suelo y metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar una pequeña bolsa negra. La abrió con delicadeza y dejó caer en su mano un precioso anillo – Mañana sería su cumpleaños. Iba a pedirla matrimonio – Vieron como un par de gotas caían al suelo, procedentes de los ojos del hombre – Y ahora, se ha ido.

Castle por su parte pensaba haberle preguntado un par de cosas después de Kate, pero al ver la reacción del hombre decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Vio a su prometida levantarse del sofá y estirar la mano al hombre. Este se levantó también y le tendió la suya mientras la detective le agradecía el haber venido a la comisaría y responder a sus preguntas. Él se limitó a levantar los hombros y decir un casi inaudible "es lo menos que podía hacer" para después, salir del cuarto y marcharse hacia el ascensor.

Cuando Brian abandonó la sala, Beckett cerró los ojos y suspiró. No habían sacado nada con su visita. Volvían a estar como al principio y ninguno sabía las intenciones de John el Rojo. No sabían si volvería a matar a alguien porque no habían podido detenerle, o si atentaría contra ellos mismos. Lo único claro era que tenían que encontrarle cuanto antes.

Salieron de la sala uno por uno, en una fila custodiada por Jane. Pero al llegar a la mesa de Beckett, la mujer frunció el ceño al ver el paquete.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó.

- Un repartidor vino antes y me preguntó por ti. Como estabas ocupada dejó el paquete en la mesa y se fue – Explicó Lisbon. Kate dejó la carpeta que llevaba en las manos encima de la mesa y tomó la caja. La giró para buscar la apertura, pero en cuanto lo hizo se quedó helada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Castle preocupado y todos se acercaron para ver el paquete de cerca.

Una sonriente pero escalofriante cara, pintada de rojo les miraba desde una de las esquinas.

Beckett se apresuró a abrir el paquete. Jane por su parte, echó a correr escaleras. Lisbon corrió detrás de él para intentar detenerlo. El repartidor se había ido hacía ya un rato y por mucha prisa que se diera no le encontraría. Una vez abajo, Teresa se encontró a Jane parado justo delante de la comisaría, mirando hacía todos lados intentando decidir por donde irse.

- Jane, el repartidor se ha ido hace un buen rato. Por mucho que le intentes buscar no le encontrarás. Además, no te conoces la ciudad. Sera mejor volver arriba y ver que contiene el paquete – Lisbon intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Jane. Durante unos minutos más, el rubio siguió observando la calle hasta que miró a Lisbon y la hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicando que entraran.

Cuando llegaron arriba, se encontraron a la pareja leyendo una carta. Se apresuraron a llegar y vieron un CD encima de la caja de cartón y una hoja de papel escrita y firmada con la sonrisa.

Patrick tendió su mano, indicando a Kate que le diese la carta y esta lo hizo sin rechistar. La había leído un par de veces y si la seguía leyendo acabaría por volverse loca.

La cara del asesor rubio era un poema. Según iba leyendo, cambiaba su expresión. Enfado, ira, angustia, rabia… incluso miedo.

_"Estimadas Kate Beckett y Teresa Lisbon:_

_Les aconsejaría que no se entrometieran entre el señor Jane y yo, dado que podrían acabar lastimadas. Aunque esto vaya más referido a usted Inspectora Beckett ya que su amiga está metida en este asunto hasta el cuello. _

_No me gustaría herir a dos bellezas como ustedes, pero si lo hacen, me temo que no me quedará más remedio._

_Y no me subestimen. Las conozco más de lo que piensan._

_Espero que les guste el CD._

_Con afecto, John el Rojo"_

En silencio, puesto que nadie sabía que decir, Kate metió el Cd en su ordenador y esperó a que arrancase. Los cuatro estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Castle mentalizándose que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Kate de ese psicópata. Beckett preparada para seguir adelante a pesar de haber recibido una amenaza, aunque no podía evitar que su mano temblara encima del ratón. Lisbon, respirando hondo y haciéndose a la idea de que probablemente la próxima víctima de John el Rojo sea ella y Jane maldiciéndose así mismo por meter a Lisbon en todo el asunto de su venganza y por ponerla en el punto de mira del asesino. Estaba decidido a protegerla costara lo que le costase.

Pero cuando el Cd se puso en marcha y un video empezó a reproducirse, las dos mujeres se miraron con terror. Ni Castle ni Jane, quienes estaban atentos al video entendieron por qué John el Rojo lo había mandado. Un hombre, de unos 20 años, vestido de esmoquin estaba enfrente de un micrófono mirando a casi dos centenares de personas vestidas con sus mejores galas. El hombre, una vez que los aplausos terminaron, dio la bienvenida a otras dos jovencitas al escenario.

- Y después de esta maravillosa actuación de Maggie, demos un gran aplauso a las increíbles Kate Beckett y Teresa Lisbon, con su canción 22 – Las ovaciones y pitidos comenzaron a oírse de nuevo, mientras las dos mujeres subían al escenario.

Tanto Patrick como Rick se negaban a despegar la vista del ordenador. El escritor porque siempre había querido ver a su musa de joven. Y el rubio porque se quedó impresionado al ver cómo iba vestida su jefa.

Lisbon subía al escenario con un vestido negro, igual que su pelo, de palabra de honor con un cinturón ancho justo debajo del pecho de color blanco. La falda de este no llegaba a las rodillas de forma que se dejaba poco a la imaginación. Pero lo que más le impresionó a Jane fueron los tacones de casi 15cm que llevaba la agente.

Kate aparecía vestida similar a su amiga. Un vestido también de palabra de honor verde, solo que esta tenía el cinturón pequeño y de color dorado. Tacones altísimos y el pelo suelto, ligeramente ondeado.

Las dos llevaban consigo una guitarra y sonreían de oreja a oreja. La sonrisa se les pegó a los dos hombres que no quitaban ojo a la pantalla y olvidaron quién había mandado el video. En cambio las dos mujeres seguían inmóviles, sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir.

En el momento en el que Kate y Teresa empezaron a cantar, acompañadas por el sonido de sus guitarras, los asesores las miraron, aún con la sonrisa. Pero enseguida se les borró al ver los rostros de las detectives.

Castle se apresuró a poner en pausa el video y se acercó a Beckett.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó. En alguna otra ocasión hubiera bromeado. Pero al ver lo pálida que estaba su prometida decidió no hacer ningún comentario más.

- ¿Co-cómo le ha- Cómo le ha conseguido? – Beckett le ignoró completamente y miró a su amiga, quien tenía la misma expresión que ella.

- No lo sé… - Lisbon por su parte, mantenía la mirada en un punto indefinido. Como si estuviera perdida.

- ¿Podéis explicarnos que es lo que está pasando? – Interrumpió Jane.

- Era la fiesta de despedida de nuestro curso en la academia. Habíamos terminado la formación y en pocas semanas cada una estaría en una comisaría trabajando como inspectoras. Decidimos que cada uno debería de subir al escenario y hacer algo para hacerse destacar. Para celebrar el último día que íbamos a pasar todos juntos – Empezó explicando Lisbon.

- Se grabó en video y se hicieron copias a todos los que querían tenerla como recuerdo. Pero prometimos que nadie lo subiría a internet ni lo publicaría en ningún lado. Que sería algo entre los que nos habíamos alistado en la academia – Terminó Kate.

- ¿Cómo diantres se ha hecho con él? – Volvió a preguntarse Teresa, sin dar con una solución.

- A esto se refería con lo de que os conocía más de lo que pensábamos – Pensó Castle en voz alta.

- Puedo llegar a entender que sepa de ti Tess, dado que llevas más tiempo con Jane – Le señaló - ¿Pero a mí? Hay algo en todo esto que no me cuadra. ¿Cómo sabía que éramos amigas? ¿Qué nos conocíamos desde hace tantos años? No tiene sentido.

- Tienes razón. No tiene sentido – Afirmo la otra mujer.

- Sí lo tiene si te ha investigado – Razonó el asesor rubio, mirando fijamente a su compañera. El silenció inundó la sala durante varios minutos. Observaron cómo Jane iba a volver a hablar pero se vieron interrumpidos por Ryan y Van Pelt.

- Jefa

- Beckett, no hay nada en las cintas – Al ver cómo la mujer iba a protestar se anticipó – Las hemos revisado varias veces y no hay nada.

- ¿A que vienen esas caras? ¿Y que es ese paquete? – Preguntó Van Pelt. Lisbon se limitó a pasarle la carta y tanto ella como Ryan la leyeron. Iban a decir algo pero los otros tres miembros del grupo restantes aparecieron por el ascensor.

- Nada nuevo en el bar. Sakae se comportaba como siempre. No llegó tarde ningún día en los últimos tres meses y no tuvo ninguna disputa con ningún cliente. Su novio la iba a recoger cada martes y jueves y el resto de los días iba sola a casa – Explicó Rigsby. Durante el camino en coche a la comisaría, los tres hombres se echaron a piedra, papel o tijera quien les diría las malas noticias. Aunque no se esperaban lo que les aguardaría al llegar.

- Es decir que estamos como al principio. Solo que con una amenaza sobre nosotras – Soltó Kate frustrada.

- ¿Cómo que una amenaza? – Preguntó el moreno.

- ¿Sobre vosotras? – Repitió el asiático.

Esta vez, fue Kate las que les tendió el papel y a medida que lo leían se quedaban igual que el resto.

Perplejos, sin saber qué hacer.

Decidieron irse cada uno a su casa o al hotel, dado que la carta que habían recibido les había dejado alterados. Pero antes, avisaron a Gates sobre lo ocurrido y, a pesar de que las dos mujeres se negaron, la capitana las puso protección.

Una hora después, cuatro personas disfrutaban de una cena sentados alrededor de la mesa del loft del escritor.

Después de lo ocurrido, Castle vio lo afectada que estaba su prometida y decidió invitar a Teresa y a Patrick a cenar.

Y allí estaban los cuatro, intentado poner en un segundo plano a John el Rojo.

- Esto está exquisito – Alagó Jane al escritor, pues era el cocinero.

- Jane tiene razón, esta riquísimo.

- Si ya te lo dije. Pero tú "Oh no me tomes el pelo. Como va a ser bueno cocinando" – Kate imitó a su amiga, a quien las mejillas se le habían colorado por la vergüenza.

- Tranquila no pasa nada – Dijo el escritor en una carcajada – Ella decía lo mismo al principio – Señaló a su prometida y esta le dio un ligero manotazo en el brazo – Bueno, contarnos algo más sobre vosotras.

- A mí con que me cuentes algo de Lisbon me vale – Dijo Jane, afirmando con la cabeza para dar más credibilidad a su frase.

- Y a mí con que me cuentes algo de Kate me vale – Repitió Castle, mirando con picardía a su prometida.

- Créeme que no dirá nada mío sin mi consentimiento – Le retó Beckett.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

- Cualquier cosa que sepa ella de mí, yo la se peor de ella – Kate miró a Castle y le sonrió con superioridad.

- Por cierto, Enhorabuena – Soltó Jane de repente alternando la mirada entre Castle y Beckett.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kate. Jane se limitó a levantar la mano y mover los dedos mientras miraba la mano de Kate. - ¿Cómo sabías que…?

- Oh vamos, tu alianza se ve a distancia. Además, te paseas por la casa de Castle como si fuera la tuya propia. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que vuestras manos están entrelazadas debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Jane! – Exclamó Lisbon al oír el último comentario de su consultor.

- Llevabas razón, es bueno – Dijo Kate mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

- Te lo dije. Se fija en cualquier detalle – Recalcó Lisbon.

- Por lo que veo no en todos – La detective no pude evitar soltar ese comentario al recordar lo mucho que Teresa estaba sufriendo por Jane.

- ¿Perdona? – Jane se sintió ofendido.

- Oh no nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- ¿No eres tan bueno? Adivínalo por ti solo.

- Kate… - Susurró Lisbon intentando que su amiga se callara.

- Dime.

- Cállate.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- Tu estate calladita ¿Vale? –Teresa estaba perdiendo los nervios.

- Yo me estaré calladita. Te lo prometo. Es más, serás tú la que va a hablar.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó. Estaba algo confundida. Pero al ver la sonrisa de su amiga entendió enseguida a lo que se refería – Oh no. No serás capaz.

- ¿Recuerdas que pasó la última vez que dijiste eso? – La detective se levantó de la mesa y, disculpándose, puso rumbo al dormitorio en busca de la grabadora. Teresa la siguió casi corriendo mientras la maldecía por lo bajo, al darse cuenta de que su amiga la había grabado la otra noche mientras hablaban.

Los dos hombres se quedaron solos en el comedor. Se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada. Hacía apenas un día desde que se habían conocido pero sentían que se podían contar todo. Jane sonrió al pensar lo abierta que era Lisbon con su amiga y no tan cerrada y estricta como solía ser en el CBI. Y no pudo evitar pensarlo en voz alta.

- Vaya, se la ve bastante más feliz a Lisbon a pesar de estar en el punto de mira de un asesino en serie por mi culpa.

- Yo también veo mucho más contenta a Kate. Y es normal, hacía muchísimos años que no se veían – Le dijo el escritor sonriéndole. Espero unos segundos en silencio y continuó – No creo que la importe mucho la amenaza de John el Rojo. Es decir, me imagino que tendrá miedo y todo eso, pero se sentirá bien porque te está protegiendo – Jane le miro extraño mientras su mente intentaba unir todas las cosas que le había dicho – Te lo digo por experiencia propia. ¿Lisbon no te lo ha contado?

- No – Le contestó incrédulo.

- Te haré un resumen. Kate ha pasado por algo parecido a ti. Mataron a su madre cuando tenía 18 años. Investigó su caso y descubrimos que todo era mucho más grande de lo que pensamos. La intentaron matar porque se había acercado demasiado y, un día recibí una llamada de un hombre diciendo que podría mantenerla a salvo si yo la apartaba del caso. No me lo pensé dos veces y acepté. Aun sabiendo que ponía mi vida en peligro porque sabía que la suya estaría a salvo – Espero unos segundos para que asimilara lo que le estaba diciendo e intentara sacar su propia conclusión – Por eso Lisbon está haciendo lo que hace – Sentenció.

- ¿Por eso estoy haciendo el que? – Teresa les sorprendió a ambos apareciendo por el comedor, seguida de Beckett con cara de resignación.

- Nada – Le dijo Jane, mirándola fijamente y sonriente.

- Castle… ¿Se pude saber que estáis tramando?

- Nada cariño, ¿Qué tal si tomamos el postre? – Dijo Rick, sabiendo que Kate reaccionaría de alguna forma al oír aquel apelativo.

- Claro "Gatito" – Le contestó ella, recalcando la última palabra. Y los dos marcharon a la cocina dejando a Lisbon y Jane solos.

- Desembucha. ¿De qué estabais hablando?

- Oh venga, te juro que no es nada malo.

- Jane, no me hagas sacártelo a la fuerza.

- ¿Es que ya no confías en mí?

- Pues claro que confío en ti.

- Me alegra saber eso – Dijo Jane – Es solo que… Castle me ha hecho abrir los ojos – Dio por terminada la conversación al ver la cara de confusión en su compañera y la empujó ligeramente por la espalda para acercarla a la mesa.

Comieron el postre mientras hablaban sobre cómo les fue a las dos mujeres en la academia. Sobre los libros de Castle, y sobre los trucos de hipnotismo de Jane. Sobre cómo han habían trascurrido sus vidas todos estos años en los que Lisbon y Kate habían estado separadas.

Hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

Lisbon terminaba de recoger los platos con la ayuda de Kate mientras los dos hombres seguían charlando en el comedor.

- ¿De qué crees que estaban hablando antes? – Preguntó Lisbon.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando llegamos y se callaron los dos.

- ¡A saber! – Ambas se rieron – Viniendo de esos dos… que no te extrañe nada. Por cierto, todavía tengo aquella pulsera.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Todavía la conservas? – Preguntó alucinada – Yo perdí la mía. Creo que fue en el avión hacia sacramento – Dijo desanimada.

- En el aeropuerto, pero sí, la perdiste – La sonrió y ella entendió el mensaje.

- ¿La cogiste?

- Vi como se te caía y corrí a por ella para dártela, pero cuando me puse de pie ya habías desaparecido. Te estuve buscando un poco pero no te encontré asique la guarde para la próxima ve que nos viéramos, dártela – Explicó, mientras veía a su amiga sonreír – Voy a por ella. Ahora vuelvo – Y tras decir eso, desapareció escaleras arriba.

Cinco minutos después, la detective aparecía por el salón, donde se encontraban los otros tres.

- Castle, ¿Dónde diablos dejaste mi caja? – Preguntó mientras bajaba el último escalón.

- ¿Qué caja? – La miró – Oh… aquella caja… Pues si te soy sincero no lo sé. Debí de guardarla en la habitación de Alexis cuando se mudó con Pi – Puso mala cara al recordarlo – Espera, voy a buscarla – Se levantó del sofá y puso rumbo hacía donde, minutos antes había estado ella. Pero Kate le paró a mitad camino, le susurró algo al oído y asintió con la cabeza – Lisbon, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Kate me ha dicho que dentro de la caja hay algo tuyo pero yo no sé lo que es.

- Claro – Contestó la morena y se dirigió hacía Castle. Al pasar al lado de Kate la miró y supo que había tramado algo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Iría con el prometido de su amiga y rezaría por que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron por las escaleras, Beckett se acercó a Jane. Este esperaba paciente en el sofá, leyendo la caratula de una de las novelas del escritor.

- ¿Y bien? También me vas a dar otra charlita como la de tu prometido ¿no? – Kate se quedó quieta. "Sí que es bueno, si" pensó en su cabeza pero cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¿Castle ha hablado contigo? ¿Sobre Lisbon? ¡Pero qué diablos se cree que está haciendo! No debería de meterse en esto.

- Tu tampoco deberías – la atacó Patrick, a la espera de su reacción.

- No debería, pero lo voy a hacer – Dijo muy convencida y se acercó a él – Mira, te entiendo. Yo también he pasado por lo mismo. Mataron a mi madre cuando tenía 18 años. Y desde entonces he estado investigando su caso para dar con el culpable. Para poder descansar en paz – Aunque Jane ya se sabía la historia puesto que Castle se la había contado minutos atrás, escucho pacientemente – Pero aquello era demasiado. Era mucho más grande de lo que creíamos y, el mismo hombre que mandó matar a mi madre, mandó a otro que acabara conmigo. Me dispararon con un rifle. Me dieron en el corazón – Se estremeció al recordar todo lo ocurrido – Pero lo peor de todo fue que Castle intentó apartarme en el momento del disparo. La bala podría haberle dado a él. Podría haber muerto, y todo por mi culpa – Se tomó unos segundos y siguió – Después de aquello, estuve 11 meses sin saber nada más. No había ninguna pista, nada con lo que seguir. Hasta que un día apareció algo que reabrió el caso. Entre unas cosas y otras acabé colgando de una azotea. Castle se había ido porque me dijo que no podía seguir así. Que estaba tirando mi vida y que él no se iba a quedar a verlo. Aquella tarde se me declaró, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue echarle. Y allí estaba yo, sola, colgando con una mano de una azotea, dándome cuenta de que Rick tenía razón. Conseguí salir de aquella gracias a Ryan y bueno… el resto te lo imaginas – Le dijo mientras tocaba con dulzura su anillo de compromiso – Sé que estás enamorado de ella – Jane abrió los ojos al oír eso. Iba a reprocharlo pero le paró levantando una mano – No me lo niegues. Se te nota a la legua. Y sé que sabes que ella también lo está de ti. La pregunta es… ¿A que estas esperando? ¿A que estés en una azotea, colgando y te maldigas no haber hecho nada antes? A mí por suerte, llegaron a tiempo para salvarme. Pero ¿Y si tu no tuvieras la misma suerte? No quiero decir que dejes tu venganza de lado, yo aún sigo buscándola. Pero el asesinato de mi madre ha pasado a un segundo plano. Me estaba destruyendo a mí misma. Y encima había metido en todo el asunto a Castle, poniéndole en peligro a él también.

- No lo entiendes – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Su cabeza estaba llena de cosas y sentía que iba a explotar.

- Pues claro que lo entiendo. Te he contado todo esto para que te des cuenta de que lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto. No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo.

- ¡Kate! – Lisbon apareció por las escaleras emocionada – Mira, Castle encontró al pulsera – Beckett levantó un poco la pierna y se remangó el pantalón unos centímetros, dejando ver la misma pulsera que tenía Lisbon en la mano, solo que atada en el tobillo.

- Como en la comisaría me mandarían quitármela por todo ese royo de que no se pueden llevar nada más que relojes me la puse en el tobillo. Si no me la veían no podrían decirme nada – La sonrió y vio como Castle bajaba por las escaleras.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Se está haciendo tarde – Dijo Jane, levantándose del sofá – Se acercó a Castle y le tendió la mano. El escritor se la estrechó – Muchas gracias por todo. Lisbon a su vez se despidió de su amiga y viceversa.

Cuando los dos se marcharon, Castle miró a su futura mujer de forma pícara.

- ¿Qué le has dicho mientras estábamos arriba?

- Pues pensaba contarle un poco mi historia, para que se diera cuenta de que no merece la pena desperdiciar el presente por tu pasado, pero no veas que sorpresa me he llevado al ver que ya se la sabía. Y que tú se la habías contado – Le clavó el dedo en el pecho al decir "tú" y se dirigió a la cocina a recoger las últimas cosas que quedaban. Castle la siguió como un perrito faldero sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- Yo… no pretendía… es decir… - A cada palabra que decía se ponía más nervioso y la cara de su novia no ayudaba mucho. Beckett le mantuvo la mirada durante varios minutos hasta que no pudo más y estalló en una carcajada.

- ¡Si es que siempre picas Castle!

- Seras… - Dijo en voz baja y la siguió hacia el sofá. La abrazó por la espalda y la susurró al oído – prométeme que tendrás cuidado – Al ver que ella le miraba raro siguió hablando – Sé que por más que te lo pida no te vas a apartar del caso. Te conozco y se que eres así. Que siempre quieres luchar por la justicia pero…

- No te escaparas de este compromiso tan fácilmente – Se giró, le miró con ternura y le besó – Así que no te preocupes más.

El escritor la tomó en brazos mientras seguían besándose y, dando pasos de ciego la llevó a la ha habitación. La recostó en la cama con cuidado y se timbó sobre ella, apoyando las manos en el colchón para poder mirarla a la cara.

- No puedo perderte – Dijo con voz ronca mientras sus ojos, más oscuros que de costumbre, la miraban con ternura y deseo. Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y volver a besarle. Se preguntaba cómo le había encontrado. Como había conseguido a alguien tan perfecto como él. Y como la había esperado todo ese tiempo para ahora poder estar juntos y en unos meses poder pasar el resto de su vida juntos definitivamente.

En el camino del loft al hotel, lo único que se oyó en el coche fue el ligero ruido que hacia la calefacción. A casi empezar diciembre, el frío se empezaba a notar más fuerte y cuando los dos montaron en el coche un escalofrío les recorrió sus cuerpos.

Lisbon iba al volante, como siempre y en su cabeza daba vueltas a las palabras que la dijo Jane. "Castle me ha hecho abrir los ojos" ¿Qué querría decir con eso? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Habría averiguado algo sobre John el Rojo? Le miró de reojo. No parecía nervioso, ni emocionado. Estaba con la mirada fija en la ventana, pensativo. No la había hablado en todo el camino ni la había puesto ninguna pega cuando se montó en el asiento del conductor. Nada. No la había dicho nada. Y eso era demasiado raro.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del hotel, Lisbon apagó el motor y soltó un suspiro.

- Jane, ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pero no recibió contestación - ¿Jane? ¡Eh! ¿Me estas escuchando? – Le paso una mano por delante de los ojos al ver como parecía no darse cuenta de que le estaba llamando.

- Oh si claro, vamos – Se sobresaltó al ver la mano de Lisbon y se bajó del coche con gran velocidad.

La agente volvió a suspirar y se bajó del coche también, siguiendo los pasos de su asesor.

Subieron hacia las habitaciones con el mismo silencio que en el coche. Cuando llegaron al piso de la habitación de la mujer, esta se despidió de Jane con un simple adiós y se dirigió hacia su número. Pero cuando estaba metiendo la tarjeta que servía de llave se dio cuenta de que el asesor la había seguido.

- Jane, tu habitación está en el piso de arriba.

-Lo sé. Pero hoy voy a pasar la noche en tu habitación.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin poder evitar que de su garganta saliera un pequeño gallo. Igual que la pasaba cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, ya que ahora lo estaba, y mucho.

- Lo que has oído, no pensaba que tuvieras problemas de audición Lisbon – La respondió, tomando la tarjeta de su mano y entrando en el lugar con total tranquilidad. Se acercó a la sala de estar y se quedó allí quieto, esperando a que la mujer llegara.

Lisbon por su parte se quedó algo desencajada con lo que la había dicho. ¿Qué iba a pasar la noche con ella? Aquello la hizo ponerse colorada y se colocó enfrente de él, con las manos en sus caderas, esperando una explicación, pero intentaba cubrirse la cara con el pelo. No quería que la viera con las mejillas tan rojas.

- Oh vamos, ¿Te pensabas que te iba a dejar sola con John el Rojo por ahí suelto? Estas en peligro por mi culpa así que me voy a quedar contigo quieras o no.

- ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que te dé la gana. No tengo ganas de discutir. Búscate una manta por algún cajón y que disfrutes del sofá – Le sonrió con malicia y se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta despacio. Una vez que se sintió aislada de Jane se dejó caer al suelo, apoyada en la pared. Hoy habían ocurrido muchas cosas y tendría toda la noche para asimilarlas.

Oyó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y a alguien susurrando su nombre. Se revolvió entre las sábanas con la esperanza de que solo fuera un sueño y pudiera seguir durmiendo pero no, no lo era. Era Jane el que llamaba a la puerta. Miró el reloj, las 4:00 de la madrugada. Gruñó mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Jane? – Le preguntó adormecida. El asesor se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo. Estaba vestida con una camiseta amplia que la llegaba bastante por encima de las rodillas.

- Es que no podía dormir y pensé que podrías hacerme compañía – Lo cierto es que tenía otros planes. Quería habérselo dicho cuando llegaron al hotel pero entre los nervios que llevaba y que había procurado que no se le notasen y la rapidez con la que Lisbon se había metido en su habitación no le había permitido hacerlo.

- Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿para eso me despiertas? – le dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y se frotaba un poco los ojos.

- Si bueno… es qué no sabía qué hacer – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jane estaba sin palabras. Al verla así vestida su valentía para decírselo había desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – Le preguntó con voz dulce y preocupada. Y en verdad lo estaba desde que le había dicho aquello en el loft.

- Hace unas horas cuando he visto a Beckett y a Castle tan felices me he preguntado a mí mismo ¿Cuándo podrás volver a ser feliz? ¿Cuándo podrás estar con la mujer a la que amas y ser feliz junto a ella? – Con cada palabra que decía, a Lisbon se le aceleraba el corazón – Todos estos años, mi única meta ha sido encontrar a John el Rojo. Dar con él y vengarme de la muerte de mi mujer y de mi hija. He estado completamente ciego respecto al resto. No quería que nadie se acercara a mí por miedo a que acabara lastimado por mi culpa. Pero a ti, me era imposible hacerlo. Y gracias a eso, lo único que he conseguido es ponerte en peligro – Se paró durante unos segundos que a ambos se les hicieron eternos – Te quiero Teresa. Eres lo único que ha conseguido mantenerme en pie y si te pasara algo por mí obsesión con John el Rojo jamás me lo perdonaría – Ya estaba dicho. Lo había soltado todo de un tirón. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora era decisión de ella dar el paso o quedarse como hasta ahora.

Los nervios de Jane se podían notar a Km de distancia mientras que Lisbon seguía inmóvil, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho su compañero. El asesor se mantenía enfrente de ella, pero su inquietud aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Después de varios minutos en completo silencio, Lisbon le miró a los ojos, le tomó con decisión sus mejillas y le besó. Patrick la abrazó con delicadeza, pasando una mano por su espalda y otra la colocó detrás de su nuca.

El beso, que empezó de forma romántica, acabó perdiendo el control y lo único que consiguió separarles fue la necesidad de aire. Teresa entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, guiaba a su asesor lentamente hacia el dormitorio.


	4. Incertidumbre, miedo y culpabilidad

¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!

Lo primero, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi historia.

Lo segundo, agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews, o dan a Follow/Favorite.

Lo tercero y más importante, quería dedicar este capítulo a todos los componentes del grupo de Whatsapp, que me presionáis para que suba otro capítulo. Pero sobre todo a Helena quien hoy no ha pasado muy buen día y a Neus, más conocida como INievezI por dedicarme ella también un capítulo de su impresionante historia "Back to the past".

Y tras esto, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. "Incertidumbre, miedo y culpabilidad "**

Despertó debido a los rayos del sol que entraban en la habitación. La costó abrir los ojos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lograba dormir de un tirón. Estiró ligeramente el brazo para llegar a tomar el móvil y mirar la hora que era. Fue entonces cuando notó el brazo que la apretaba ligeramente contra otro cuerpo. Se giró y le vio.

Patrick Jane dormía plácidamente a su lado, abrazándola. Sus rizos estaban ligeramente revueltos y su pecho ascendía y descendía lentamente. Se veía tranquilo, relajado, en paz.

Se sonrojó al recordar todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Con delicadeza, intentando no despertarle, se deshizo del abrazó y salió de la cama. Buscó algo con lo que cubrirse y encontró la camisa de Jane. La tomó del suelo y volvió a sonrojarse al recordar cómo había acabado allí. Se la puso y comprobó lo que creía. Le quedaba enorme. "Perfecto" pensó. Así podría salir a la terraza sin tener que ponerse nada más. Dejó sin abrocharse los dos primeros botones puesto que le resultaba más cómodo y con cuidado salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes acercarse a Jane y depositarle un suave beso en su pelo. Agradeció estar descalza ya que así montaba menos ruido y abrió el gran ventanal que daba a la terraza. En ese instante sintió una bofetada de frío en la cara pero no la importó. Tenía mucho que pensar y ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que sintiendo el frío? Adoraba el frío. Era una de las pocas cosas a las que no podía encontrar ninguna pega. Siempre y cuando no fuera en exceso.

Entró dentro para mirar la hora. Fue a mirarla en el móvil cuando se despertó pero no lo encontró en la mesilla y recordó que la noche anterior lo había dejado en la mesa del salón. Cuando lo cogió, se encontró con llamadas perdidas de sus compañeros, mensajes y más mensajes. Entonces se acordó de la amenaza de John el Rojo y comprendió su preocupación. Decidió mandar un mensaje a Kate avisándola de que en unos minutos estaría allí. Y cuando miró la hora para decirla aproximadamente cuando llegaría, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Las 12:20.

- Imposible – Dijo en voz baja. Era la primera vez en todos los años que llevaba trabajando que llegaba tarde. Y tan tarde – Si, definitivamente mandaré el mensaje a Kate – Se repitió para sí misma puesto que sería la única que no la haría ninguna pregunta por el momento.

Una vez hubo enviado el mensaje, salió de nuevo a la terraza y dejo que el frío recorriera su cuerpo. No se molestó en ir a comisaría. Ya llegaba muy tarde así que no pasaría nada por llegar un poco más. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró a su alrededor. El coche patrulla seguía aparcado enfrente de la entrada del hotel. Respiró hondo para relajarse mientras su cabeza rememoraba lo ocurrido aquella noche.

_- Hace unas horas cuando he visto a Beckett y a Castle tan felices me he preguntado a mí mismo ¿Cuándo podrás volver a ser feliz? ¿Cuándo podrás estar con la mujer a la que amas y ser feliz junto a ella? – Con cada palabra que decía, a Lisbon se le aceleraba el corazón – Todos estos años, mi única meta ha sido encontrar a John el Rojo. Dar con él y vengarme de la muerte de mi mujer y de mi hija. He estado completamente ciego respecto al resto. No quería que nadie se acercara a mí por miedo a que acabara lastimado por mi culpa. Pero a ti, me era imposible hacerlo. Y gracias a eso, lo único que he conseguido es ponerte en peligro – Se paró durante unos segundos que a ambos se les hicieron eternos – Te quiero Teresa. Eres lo único que ha conseguido mantenerme en pie y si te pasara algo por mí obsesión con John el Rojo jamás me lo perdonaría – Ya estaba dicho. Lo había soltado todo de un tirón. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora era decisión de ella dar el paso o quedarse como hasta ahora. _

_Los nervios de Jane se podían notar a Km de distancia mientras que Lisbon seguía inmóvil, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho su compañero. El asesor se mantenía enfrente de ella, pero su inquietud aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba._

_Después de varios minutos en completo silencio, Lisbon le miró a los ojos, le tomó con decisión sus mejillas y le besó. Patrick la abrazó con delicadeza, pasando una mano por su espalda y otra la colocó detrás de su nuca._

_El beso, que empezó de forma romántica, acabó perdiendo el control y lo único que consiguió separarles fue la necesidad de aire. Teresa entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, guiaba a su asesor lentamente hacia el dormitorio._

_A mitad camino, Jane tiró ligeramente de su muñeca y la abrazó. Ella se sintió algo desconcertada con aquel gento pero le abrazó también. _

_- Gracias por todo – La susurró. Lisbon sonrió para sí misma al escuchar su voz ronca por el deseo pero sincera a la vez y cerró los ojos. Varios segundos después, sintió los labios del asesor sobre los suyos y no puso ninguna pega. Notó como sus manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda y a colarse lentamente por debajo de su camisa. Un instante más tarde, su camisa estaba en el suelo y ambos acababan de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio._

_Sin dejar de besarse Lisbon se deshizo de la chaqueta del traje y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto su chaleco. Aquello la extrañó bastante pero no preguntó. Siguió quitando los botones uno a uno, despacio._

_Lo que no sabía era que Jane se había quitado el chaleco minutos antes de llamar a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba tan nervioso que no le quedó otra que despojarse de él porque si no lo hacía estaba seguro de que terminaría dándole un ataque de ansiedad. Pero se conservó la chaqueta porque los bolsillos era el sitio idóneo para guardar sus manos mientras expresaba sus sentimientos a Lisbon._

_Patrick acorraló a Teresa con sus brazos mientras la iba empujando suavemente hacia la cama. Cuando las piernas de ella se toparon con el borde de la cama, Jane la tomó con delicadeza y la tumbó en ella para después colocarse él encima. Apenas había luz en la habitación pero Jane podía observar perfectamente el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía de frente. _

_Lisbon podía ver como él no dejaba de mirarla. Como sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo y se habían dilatado. Se imaginó que ella estaría igual y sin poder evitarlo volvió a tomar su cara con las manos y le besó. _

_Él la hizo arquearse ligeramente para poder desabrocharle el sujetador. Con una mano acarició uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela mientras que con la otra bajaba lentamente los tirantes de la prenda. Teresa no se quedó atrás y dirigió sus manos hacia la parte baja de Jane, puesto que su pecho estaba totalmente desnudo. Durante el camino, deslizó las manos por su torso bien formado y se preguntó cómo diablos conseguía tenerlo así. Sabía, por lo que su ropa dejaba verla a diario, que el consultor tenía muy buen cuerpo. Pero no se esperaba eso. _

_Cuando llegó a la hebilla del cinturón tardó más de lo que pensaba en desabrocharlo. Se empezó a poner nerviosa al ver que no lograba soltar el cinto y Jane se percató de ello. Llevó sus propias manos hasta las de ella y la ayudó a desabrocharle. Después, tomó las manos de Lisbon y las colocó encima del gran bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones._

_- Esto es lo que me provocas Teresa. Lo que me llevas provocando desde la primera vez que te vi – La susurró al oído provocando que se sonrojara – Estás tan linda cuando te sonrojas, pero mucho más cuando te sonrojas por mí – Y la besó. La besó con pasión, con ternura, con afecto, pero sobre todo con amor._

- Buenos días – Se sobresaltó al oír su voz y al notar sus manos posándose en sus caderas. Sintió como la depositaba un delicado beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días Jane – Le respondió ella, sonrojada por los recuerdos que acababan de pasar por su cabeza.

- ¿Piensas seguir llamándome Jane después de lo de anoche? – Le dijo para picarla, provocando que las mejillas de ella se pusieran al rojo vivo. Soltó una pequeña carcajada – Por cierto, te sienta muy bien mi camisa.

-Lo cierto es que es muy cómoda – Le contestó, girándose para quedar frente a frente.

- En ese caso puedes usarla cuando quieras – Sonrió y se volvieron a besar mientras la fría brisa se colaba por el poco espacio que había entre ellos.

Se sobresaltó al notar su móvil vibrar. Como estaba sobre la mesa la vibración se notó más fuerte y se apresuró a cogerle. Estaba preocupada por Lisbon. Nunca llegaba tarde. Nunca. Y ya eran más de las doce. Algo tenía que haberla pasado.

Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, sonrió como una tonta. Se había dado cuanta hacía ya mucho tiempo que el rubio asesor tampoco había aparecido por la comisaría y esperaba que algo hubiera pasado entre ellos. Pero la duda de que John el Rojo les hubiera hecho algo seguía allí presente. Y lo estuvo hasta que leyó el mensaje. La contestó con un simple "Quiero detalles" y volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesa para recibir con otra sonrisa el humeante café que su prometido le ofrecía.

- ¿Sabes algo de Lisbon y Jane? – La preguntó al ver su sonrisa.

- Sí. Pero no pienso contarte nada – Dio un sorbo al café mientras veía como Castle ponía cara de fastidio – Solo te diré que están bien. Aunque tampoco es que yo sepa mucho más.

- ¿Tenéis noticias de ellos? – Preguntó Van Pelt, quien acababa de salir de la sala de informática junto con Ryan.

- Sí. Lisbon me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Me ha dicho que están bien – Oyó como la pelirroja suspiró aliviada y como Ryan, que había llegado unos segundos más tarde que ella también sonreía aliviado.

- Hemos revisado las cámaras de seguridad de la oficina de correos desde dónde se envió el paquete. Hay varias personas a las que no se les ve la cara porque la cámara no está situada muy bien. Hemos descartado a las mujeres y con ello nos quedan tres – Tiró las tres imágenes sobre la mesa de la detective para que pudiera verlas. El móvil de Beckett volvió a vibrar y se apresuró a atender a Ryan y a Van Pelt para poder leer el mensaje tranquila.

- Vale, buen trabajo. Mirad a ver si encontráis algo con lo que identificarles. Un tatuaje, una marca de nacimiento, una cicatriz. Cualquier cosa.

- A la orden – Y ambos se volvieron a la sala donde desde un principio habían salido. Por el camino, vio como Van Pelt enviaba un mensaje por teléfono y se imaginó que se lo enviaba a Rigsby y a Cho para avisarles de que su jefa estaba bien.

Desbloqueó su móvil bajo la atenta mirada de Castle y leyó el mensaje. "No pienso decirte nada, así que ya puedes esperar sentada. ¿Además, quien te dice a ti que no me he quedado dormida yo SOLA?". Sonrió al ver como su amiga remarcaba la última palabra. Se había descubierto ella sola, pero aun así la tendería una pequeña trampa. "Ya veremos si cumples con tu palabra. Y querida amiga, tú nunca llegas tarde al trabajo, y mucho menos por quedarte dormida tu SOLA. Por cierto, os aconsejaría venir pronto, por aquí andan bastante preocupados por vosotros". Pocos segundos después recibió la contestación. "Estaremos allí en unos 10 minutos".

Tal y como dijo, diez minutos más tarde, Lisbon y Jane aparecían por la comisaría. Ambos venían bastante serios, algo que hizo que Beckett se replanteara si de verdad había ocurrido lo que estaba pensando. Pero al ver a su amiga sonreírla y saludarla con bastante alegría aquel pensamiento se esfumó.

- Buenos días a vosotros también - Respondió Beckett, mientras que Castle se limitó a alzar un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Teresa, intentando evadir el tema que su amiga iba a sacar en cualquier momento.

- Ryan y Van Pelt están revisando las cámaras de seguridad de la oficina de correos. Han encontrado tres hombres que pueden ser los sospechosos y están intentando identificarles. Espósito, Cho y Rigsby están en la casa de la víctima, intentado encontrar algo. ¿Y cómo es que habéis llegado tarde? – Preguntó con malicia, sin darles tiempo a comentar nada sobre la información que les había dado.

- Me quede dormida – Contestó Lisbon mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- A mí no me engañas – Dijo Beckett. Aquel gesto le hacía ella también cuando quería evadir algún tema o cuando estaba nerviosa – Ya hablaremos luego tú y yo – La susurró y abrió varias carpetas para ponerse a trabajar todos con el fin de encontrar algo nuevo.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron igual. Cada uno por su lado investigando cada pista que tenían. Unas horas después de que Lisbon y Jane llegaran a comisaría, Espósito, Cho y Rigsby cruzaban las puertas del ascensor con varias bolsas de comida. Se reunieron en la sala de descanso todos juntos para comer e informar lo que habían descubierto.

En la casa de la víctima, los tres hombres descubrieron que Sakae estaba manteniendo contacto con alguien a través de internet y que habían quedado en conocerse el mismo día de su muerte. También encontraron un CD encima del portátil y cuando lo pusieron en la tele contemplaron que se trataba del mismo vídeo que mando John el Rojo a comisaría, solo que estaba completo y no solo la parte de las dos mujeres.

Lisbon al oírlo, les preguntó si habían traído el CD, ellos asintieron y Espósito salió de la sala para dirigirse a su mesa y tomar el disco. Cuando se le dio, Kate se acercó a su amiga y ambas lo inspeccionaron.

- ¿Sakae estuvo en la academia? – Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

- Yo no la recuerdo – Dijo Beckett.

- Quizá fuese de un amigo o algún conocido - Opinó Rigsby mientras pegaba otro mordisco al rollito de primavera.

- Puede ser – Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y continuó – Ryan, Van pelt, ¿Habéis identificado a los tres hombres?

- No. Lo hemos intentado pero la cámara tiene poca calidad y si intentamos agrandar la imagen para ver algún detalle se vuelve borrosa – Contestó Kevin mientras revisaba su móvil para leer el mensaje que le acababa de mandar su esposa.

Una joven detective uniformada entró en la sala después de llamar a la puerta.

- Siento interrumpir – Dijo – Beckett, la pantalla de tu ordenador está parpadeando. Creo que es un mensaje.

- Oh, gracias Braxton – La sonrió – Ahora vuelvo – Dijo a sus compañeros y salió de la sala en dirección a su mesa.

Varios minutos después, regresó con una amplia sonrisa. Se volvió a sentar bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes y miró a Lisbon.

- ¿Te acuerdas que, cuando abandonamos la academia nos prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver todos 15 años después?

- Si, me acuerdo. ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó la morena confusa.

- El mensaje era un aviso. La reunión será en tres semanas en el campus de la academia.

- ¿Ya han pasado quince años? Vaya… - Dijo mirando hacia el techo y una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al recordar aquellos tiempos.

- Dice que podemos llevar a un acompañante. Castle, ¿Quieres venir? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Y perderme todas las fotos que llevará la gente sobre ti cuando eras joven? Por nada del mundo. Claro que iré – Todos rieron por el comentario del escritor.

- ¿Te apuntas Jane? – Dijo Lisbon. Van Pelt sonrió al oírlo. No tenía mucha relación de amistad con su jefa pero sabía que algo bueno la había pasado con el asesor y se alegraba por ello.

- Será divertido – Se limitó a decir él mientras una idea rondaba su cabeza.

Patrick estaba inquieto. Sentía que algo iba mal. Primero, John el Rojo acaba con la vida de una mujer en otro estado, muy lejos de Sacramento. Después, resulta que el equipo que llevaba el caso en Nueva York, es una de las mejores amigas de Lisbon de la academia. Y ahora, "por coincidencia" en tres semanas se cumplen quince años desde que las dos mujeres abandonaron la academia en la que las instruyeron. Era demasiadas coincidencias, demasiada casualidad.

Las semanas pasaron, y con ella los días mientras seguían buscando alguna pista para encontrar a John el rojo.

Tanto Patrick como Teresa se pusieron de acuerdo en no comentarles los siete nombres de la lista a nadie. Si veían que era necesario lo harían pero por el momento prefirieron guardárselo para ellos. Al igual que prefirieron mantener su relación en secreto respecto a sus amigos, a excepción de Beckett y Castle, puesto que la primera se lo acabó sacando a Lisbon.

Jane tenía la sensación de que no sería buena idea ir a la celebración de los antiguos compañeros a la que asistirían esa misma tarde. Presentía que John el Rojo había tramado algo, pero cada mañana al despertar, veía a Lisbon ilusionada, tachando en un pequeño calendario que había en la habitación del hotel los días restantes para ir y no se pudo negar. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de fiestas pero si estaba en lo cierto, y John el Rojo había tramado algo, quería estar a su lado para protegerla.

Por su parte, Kate durante esas semanas estuvo buscando por su casa y por las cosas que llevó al apartamento de su prometido los recuerdos que tenía de la academia. Vio junto a Castle la gran orla con fotos de todos los que asistieron durante aquellos años. Una a una, las fotos estaban colocadas por filas y columnas y en el centro, una foto con todos juntos que el escritor supuso que se hicieron unos días antes de irse de la academia. A diferencia de las fotos individuales, en la del centro cada uno iba vestido como quería y no con el uniforme policial. En la parte derecha de la foto grupal se podía ver a dos jóvenes mujeres, abrazadas mutuamente mientras miraban sonrientes a la cámara que entonces les tomó la foto. Castle las reconoció enseguida. A pesar de los años, ambas mujeres seguían teniendo su sonrisa característica.

En la comisaría, a pesar de estar persiguiendo a un asesino en serie, se respiraba buen ambiente. Con el paso de los días, Beckett y Lisbon transmitieron ese sentimiento de confianza al resto y todos acabaron teniendo más seguridad con los demás. Castle y Jane se unieron peligrosamente bien y seguían molestando a sus respectivas jefas. O incluso a las dos en algunas ocasiones. Ellas se limitaban a rodar los ojos y sonreír. Los dos asesores se fijaron en que, Teresa y Kate compartían varios gestos. Las dos rodaban los ojos cuando los hombres soltaban alguna de las suyas, o se mordían en labio cuando estaban nerviosas o querían evadir algún tema, o se colocaban frente a la pizarra blanca, se cruzaban de brazos y fruncían el ceño al penar, o la manía de tomar un café por las mañanas. Jane había adaptado la costumbre de Castle de llevarla un café a su pareja y Lisbon le agradecía aquel gesto con una sonrisa.

Pero aquel ambiente de felicidad que se expandía por la comisaría, sería borrado en apenas unas horas y sustituido por la incertidumbre, el miedo y la culpabilidad.

El día transcurrió como otro cualquiera. Todos se reunieron en la comisaría y trabajaron toda la mañana con el fin de encontrar algo, pero no lo lograron, como seguían sin lograr desde hacía unas semanas. La última pista que tenían eran aquellas tres fotografías que sacaron del vídeo de vigilancia de la oficina de correos y alguna huella parcial que encontraron en el paquete pero que era imposible de rastrear.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, las dos mujeres junto a sus asesores se despidieron del resto y se marcharon a prepararse para asistir al reencuentro con los compañeros de la academia. Tanto Lisbon como Beckett se vistieron sencillas, sin nada para destacar. Unos vaqueros pitillo con una camiseta, acompañada de una chaqueta. Ambas se pusieron tacones que, para sorpresa de Jane le sentaban realmente bien a su novia. Los hombres se pusieron un traje para ir bien vestidos pero no usaron ni corbata ni pajarita. Iban bien vestidos pero sin destacar, igual que sus parejas.

Quedaron en la entrada del hotel para ir juntas y cuando se vieron sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. Hasta para vestirse tenían los mismos gustos.

Llegaron al campus en menos de media hora. Allí se encontraban alrededor de 50 personas. Nada más llegar al grupo de personas, un hombre se acercó a ellas.

- Vaya vaya, Kate Beckett y Teresa Lisbon. Igual de deslumbrantes como siempre. – las dos mujeres sonrieron y le abrazaron.

El hombre, cuyo nombre era Daniel, fue uno de los pocos compañeros que tenían una relación de amistad con Kate y Teresa. Era como un hermano para ellas dado que en la academia habían pasado por varios asuntos difíciles y fue el único que estuvo apoyándolas.

- Bueno, ¿No pensáis presentarme a vuestros acompañantes? – Les dijo Daniel. Ellas sonrieron.

- Él es Richard Castle, mi prometido – El escritor le saludó con un apretón de manos.

- Quien diría que la joven Kate se casaría con un famoso escritor de novelas de misterio. Soy un gran fan. La última saga, Nikki Heat, ¡Es alucinante!

- Muchas gracias – Le respondió Castle y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Por la cara que has puesto, el personaje está basado en ti ¿Verdad? – Kate asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Era imposible mentirle, las conocía demasiado bien. Daniel miro a Teresa para que le presentara al otro hombro.

- Y él es Patrick Jane, mi compañero. – Habían acordado no decir a nadie que estaban juntos. Y aunque se imaginaba que era solo respecto a sus compañeros de trabajo no quería decir nada. A menos que Jane quisiera.

- Encantado – Dijo Jane mientras le saludaba igual que el escritor.

- ¿Pensáis darnos otro espectáculo como en la fiesta de despedida?

- ¿Qué? No – Contestó Lisbon – Dejamos aquello hace mucho tiempo.

- Una pena, pero participareis en el partido de baloncesto ¿no?

- ¿Partido? – Dijo Beckett.

- ¿De baloncesto? – Dijo Lisbon.

- Así es, hay una lista allí – Señaló un tablón de corcho donde había varios papeles colgados – Podéis apuntaros si queréis.

- No sé, es que hace tanto tiempo que no jugamos – Se excusó Lisbon. Lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de jugar otra vez, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin coger un balón, a excepción de cuando jugaba con su sobrina.

- Oh venga ya, no seas aguafiestas – Dijo Beckett y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hacia la lista.

Pasaron el tiempo charlando con gente, saludando a otras y contándoles a sus acompañantes anécdotas de cuando estuvieron en la academia. Las preguntaron por el baloncesto y ellas les explicaron que durante el tiempo que tenían libre, ellas se metían en el gimnasio junto con otras tantas chicas y entrenaban ese deporte. A veces competían contra universidades o academias de diferentes lugares.

Los dos asesores observaron que mucha gente se acercaba a ellas, las saludaba y hablaban durante un rato, pero no parecía que hubiesen estado muy cercanas de jóvenes. Al final las acabaron preguntando y ellas les contaron que para cuando estaban en la academia ninguna de ellas estaba pasando por un buen momento.

- Mi madre había muerto hacía apenas unos meses.

- Y yo acababa de separarme de mis hermanos, después de asegurarme de que iban a estar bien cuidados.

Les dijeron y ellos no preguntaron más.

Ya pasadas las diez de la noche, se oyó una voz por un megáfono avisando que todos los participantes en el partido de baloncesto tenían que ir al gimnasio para vestirse con las equipaciones y prepararse para jugar. Las dos mujeres se despidieron de sus parejas y se dirigieron hacia el lugar, mientras Jane y Castle observaban como se iban.

- Dios, que cómodo es – Soltó Lisbon cuando se hubo puesto el pantalón y la camiseta de tirantes anchos con los que jugaban, mientras se amarraba el pelo en una coleta.

- Si… hacía tanto tiempo que no me ponía esto que se me olvido lo holgado que es y lo cómoda que se está – Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se abrochaba los playeros – Ya estoy lista, ¿Salimos? – Preguntó y Teresa asintió con la cabeza.

- Oh dios.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Jane me va a ver con esto puesto – Sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse.

- No creo que vaya a ver algo que no haya visto ya – Empezó a reírse y echó a correr hacia el campo de Baloncesto que estaba marcado con líneas en el gimnasio, perseguida por Lisbon quien tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo mientras soltaba algunos improperios que iban dirigidos a Kate.

Salieron al campo para reunirse con el resto de su equipo. Buscaron con la mirada a sus acompañantes y no tardaron mucho encontrarles. Castle y Jane estaban sentados en unas gradas situadas en el lado derecho de la pista. Les saludaron con la mano y ellos imitaron su gesto mientras las miraban asombrados por la ropa con la que iban vestidas. Ninguno de los dos las había visto antes con una indumentaria como esa y mucho menos verlas jugar al baloncesto. Estaban ansiosos por que empezara el partido.

El gimnasio se llenó de tal forma que no cabía una persona más. Los hombres se habían ido hacia el polideportivo en cuanto ellas marcharon hacia los vestuarios y así pudieron encontrar un buen sitio para verlas.

Un silbato sonó y cinco personas salieron al campo de cada equipo. Tanto Lisbon como Kate salieron en el primer cuarto y cuando terminaron de coger las defensas, la segunda se acercó al centro del campo. Segundos más tardes se acercó otra mujer del equipo contrario y se colocó en frente de Kate. Ambas colocaron las manos en la espalda y cuando el silbato volvió a sonar, el árbitro lanzó el balón hacia arriba y las dos mujeres saltaron para darle.

Y el partido comenzó. Las dos amigas, a pesar de ser un poco torpes al principio, recuperaron la práctica enseguida y no había nadie que las parase. Jane y Castle las miraban sin quitarlas el ojo de encima. Se las imaginaban de todas las maneras, menos jugando al baloncesto. El escritor hurgó en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y cuando encontró el móvil empezó a grabar.

- No quiero que esto se me olvide jamás. Y dudo que vuelvan a jugar al baloncesto con nosotros delante – Dijo a Jane al ver que le observaba. El rubio asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara y le dijo:

- Cuando termines, pásame el vídeo.

Dos horas después, las dos parejas regresaban andando a sus casas. Las mujeres se habían quedado con la equipación puesta y guardaron en una pequeña mochila que las dieron la ropa que llevaban puesta cuando llegaron. Pero eran las doce de la noche y el frío no era muy buena compañía si ibas en tirantes y en pantalón corto.

- Teníais que haberos cambiado allí y no dejarlo para cuando llegáramos al hotel – Le dijo Jane a Lisbon al ver que esta no paraba de tiritar.

- Lo mismo te digo Kate. Estáis muertas de frío.

Los hombres se miraron mutuamente y, como si lo hubieran acordado antes, se quitaron las chaquetas y se las pusieron a sus respectivas parejas.

- Pero, pasarás tu frío – Le dijo Lisbon al notar la chaqueta de Jane encima suyo.

- Calla y tápate que seguro que lo agradecerás – Le contestó él y sin que Teresa se lo esperara la tomó de la mano.

Kate, por su parte, se arrimó a Castle cuando este le puso su abrigo y le dio las gracias. El escritor la respondió diciendo "Siempre" cosa que provocó que la detective sonriera y le besara.

Cuando llegó el momento en el que se tenían que dividir, se despidieron con un "Hasta Mañana" y cada uno se marchó por su camino. Kate se giró cuando ya había más de 10 metros entre ellos y vio como Jane pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Lisbon y la arrimaba hacia él. Sonrió y miró a Castle. Al fin las dos habían encontrado alguien con quien estaban felices.

A la mañana siguiente, Lisbon se despertó por el sonido de su móvil. Hundió la cara en la almohada al ver la hora que era. 6:10. Todavía la faltaban 20 minutos para que sonara el despertador. Maldijo a quien hubiera mandado el mensaje y con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de Patrick. Tomó el aparato de la mesilla y empezó a leer.

"Lanie ya tiene los resultados. Estará en mi apartamento en 10 min. Te esperamos aquí. Y estate tranquila."

Entonces se acordó de la conversación que tuvo una semana atrás con su amiga y de los análisis que Lanie la hizo hacía unos días y se apresuró a vestirse para ir al apartamento de Kate.

Por el camino su cabeza empezó a rememorar todo lo ocurrido y sus nervios aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, Kate esperaba a Lanie en su apartamento. No sabía cómo la había podido decir a Lisbon que estuviera tranquila si ni ella misma lo estaba. Cuando Teresa había aparecido por su casa hacía una semana, alterada y le contó lo que ocurría se emocionó. Iba a ser "tía". Relativamente claro, porque no eran hermanas pero se trataban como tal.

Lisbon la explicó que con la emoción del momento se les olvidó usar protección y que se dio cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Llevaba una temporada que se encontraba muy cansada y tenía antojos de repente. Que si chocolate, que si nata, que si dulces… Y no era normal en ella.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Lanie, bastante contenta. La dejó pasar y cuando iban a empezar a hablar el timbre volvió a sonar. Lisbon había llegado.

Las tres mujeres se encontraban senadas en el sofá del apartamento de Kate.

- Antes de nada, muchas gracias por todo Lanie – Dijo Lisbon, sin poder aguantar las ganas de saber si sus sospechas era ciertas.

- No tienes que darlas cielo, cualquier amiga de Kate es amiga mía – La respondió. Tomó su bolso y le entregó un papel con los resultados de los análisis. Cuando se aseguró de que la mujer ya lo había leído, puso una de sus manos en su rodilla y la dijo – Felicidades, vas a ser mamá.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron bastante rápido, Lisbon sin saber si reír o llorar, Kate lanzándose a abrazarla y Lanie con una sonrisa en la cara. Poco más tarde, la forense se marchó dado que recibió una llamada desde el depósito, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

- Estoy… embarazada… - Dijo muy despacio, asimilando las palabras. Kate estaba a su lado, sin decir nada - ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Jane?

- Tess – La dijo con dulzura – No te preocupes por eso. Si de verdad te quiere, le harás el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ya lo verás. Y ahora, voy a por mi móvil y las llaves y tú y yo nos iremos a dar un paseo para que te relajes y te dé el aire ¿Vale? – Y sin darla tiempo a responder se dirigió a su habitación.

- Sabes, creo que mientras jugábamos al baloncesto anoche, Castle nos grabó… - Se calló al ver que Lisbon no estaba en la habitación - ¿Tess? – preguntó, pero no oyó nada - ¿Tess? – Volvió a repetir pero nada. Y fue entonces cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y notó como se caía al suelo para unos segundos después todo se volviera negro.

Jane acababa de llegar a comisaría. Cuando se despertó y vio que Lisbon no estaba, se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia la terraza, pensando que estaría allí como el primer día que despertaron juntos. Pero para su sorpresa se encontró con una nota en la mesa nada más salir del dormitorio.

"Me desperté temprano y como no quería despertarte a ti también me fui al apartamento de Kate. Vete a comisaría directamente, nos vemos allí.

Un beso, Lisbon."

- Buenos días – Dijo al encontrarse con Castle, Ryan, Espósito, Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt. Ellos le saludaron y arrimó una silla al círculo que ya había formado - ¿Lisbon no ha llegado todavía? – Preguntó.

- No. Está con Kate. O al menos eso ponía en la nota que me he encontrado esta mañana en la mesilla – Le respondió Castle.

- Oh vaya. Bueno, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar – Dijo pero un sonido procedente del ordenador de Beckett les llamó la atención.

Se acercaron al aparato y rodearon la pantalla para poder verlo todos. Era un correo de alguien llamado RJ. Jane, en cuanto vio el nick se apresuró a abrir el mensaje.

Lo que vieron les dejó en shock. Tanto Lisbon como Beckett estaban inconscientes, en ropa interior y esposadas a unas tuberías que iban desde el suelo al techo. Pocos segundos después, un hombre vestido con una capa negra y una gran máscara aparecía en el lugar.

- Dos bellas mujeres, a cada cual más hermosa – Se le oyó decir con la voz distorsionada - ¿Quién será la primera en morir?


End file.
